Finding love next door
by Faberryfan13
Summary: Follow Alex and Mitchie as they become neighbors to friends to eventually much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please go easy on me!**

**Summary:Follow Alex and Mitchie as they become neighbors to friends to eventually much more.(Sorry summary sucks!)**

**In this story Mitchies hair is how Demi has it now and Alex's is short and wavy. Alex's style is how she dresses on wizards and Mitchie dresses like Demi does on Sonny with a Chance(cute dresses and jackets), but she also wears skinnys and band t's.**

**Alex's POV**

I was woken up by my mom at around 10(way to early to be up on summer vacation) just so she could tell me a new family is moving in to the building next door. In my most annoyed voice I said" Who cares, I'm going back to sleep"

"No your not, you and me are going over to say hi and see if they need any help moving in"

"Why, its them moving in not me."

"Because Alex its the neighborly thing to do, besides they look nice and plus they have a daughter who looks about your age."

Ok that caught my attention.

"Is she hot?" I asked. Yes my family knows I'm gay and they totally don't care.

"I knew if I mentioned that you would want to go and yes she is very pretty."

"Ok but give me a half hour to get dressed"

"Fine but don't take over an hour."

After I got dressed and did my hair and makeup, me and my mom walked over to the building next door. When my mom knocked on the door a women, who looked like she was around my mom's age answered the door.

"Well hello, can I help you?" She seemed really nice.

"Hello my names Teresea and this is my daughter Alex and we just came by to say hi and see if we could help you with anything"

"My name is Connie it's nice to meet both of you and thats alright we're pretty much done getting everything in the house"

"Oh ok. Well we just wanted to let you know that we live right next door and if you need anything don't be afraid to come by."

"We certainly will, oh actually we were just about to take a lunch break in a minute, would you care to join us?" Connie asked.

My mom told her we owned the Sub Station and they could eat there and it would be on the house. She said they would be over as soon as her daughter and husband brought the last load of boxes over.

After about an hour they entered the restranunt. Right behind Connie was a good looking guy who looked like he was about 40 and the hottest girl I think I've ever seen. She had light brown hair with blond highlights, amazing brown eyes and really sexy lips. Even her style was amazing. She had on a cute sun dress with a half jacket over it.

Then my trance was broken by Connie. "Mitchie this is Teresea and her daughter Alex" Mitchie, even her name is cute.

"Hi nice to meet you" she said shyly.(She's so fucking cute!)

"Hey" I smirked at her. After our families all met eachother, we ate lunch.I sat by Mitchie, but she didn't really say anything. I did learn that she just turned 17, shes really smart, she sings, plays the guitar, and writes songs. Her mom and my mom were getting along like they've been friends for years and even our dads were talking about sports. After everyone was finished eating, I asked to be excused. My mom stopped me before I left by telling me to see if Mitchie wanted to come watch a movie with me.(I love my mom!) "Mitchie, do you want to come upstairs and watch a movie or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure" she shrugged.

Yes, I thought to myself. I will be all alone with her right next to me on a comfy couch. Time to make a move!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchie's POV**

I was currently sitting next to Alex while she was trying to find a movie to watch. From the little time I've known Alex, which hasn't even been over three hours, I know that she's a slacker in school, she's very sarcastic and a has a to cool for you/ I'm a bad ass attitude. Ok I'll admit I may be slightly attractive to her, no thats a lie, she's gorgeous, but she's probally a player and only interested in getting in the pants of every hot girl she sees.

"Hey want to watch Mean Girls" she says scarring me out of my current thoughts of her.

"Yeah, I love that movie" I tell her.

"Me too" she replies. About an hour into the movie Alex finally talks." So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um no" I say.

"Cool" she smiles to herself.

"Do you" I ask

"Actually I like girls, preferibly girls that are as beautiful as you." She says smoothly and then winks at MY GOD shes gay too and flirting with me! I play it off like I don't even care.

" Oh really, do you use that line on every girl"

"No, thats the first time I've used that one" she says.

"Yeah well thanks, but I'm not interested" Now I think she's just a player and I hate players.

"Are you sure because I saw you checking me out and you never said you were werent gay."

Now she's getting annoying "First off I wasnt checking you out and secondly even if I was gay how do you know I would like you"

"Because I'm hot"

"To bad your personality isn't as hot as your appearence" Shit I can't believe I let that slip.

"Ha you admitted it, so do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" Does she really think I'll go out with her when she's been a complete ass?

"Why would I go out with you, your being a jerk"

The look on her face made me think she was actually thinking about what I said and was sorry.

"Your right, I'm sorry sometimes my cofidence can become to cocky and aggressive. I just thought you were one of those girls who actually likes the whole I'm so smoosh act"

"Theres a difference between being smooth and a complete douch bag"

"If I promise to stop the douchness, will you promise to at least think about going out with me?" Is she actually making the puppy dog face, but she does look really cute.

"I'll think about it"

"Please" now she's begging.

"Why are trying so hard. You just met me and plus whats so great about me"

"I like you, you seem cool and I want to get to know think your really cute" I just felt butterflies in my stomach. She's not that bad. I think I'll give her another chance.

As we just sat there starring at each other my cell phone I finished talking to my mom I turned to Alex.

"I have to go now" I told Alex

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around" Time to turn my flirt on!

"Yeah, you will, on our date Saturday and make sure you show up at 6 on the dot" I smirked and winked right before I left and closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's POV **

Finally it was Saturday and I was knocking on Mitchie's front door. After a couple of seconds Connie opened the door. "Hey Alex"

"Hey " I said trying to sound polite. "Alex you can call me Connie" She must like me if she's letting me call her by her first name, thats a good start.

"Wheres Mitchie" I asked

"She's up stairs, I'll go tell her your here"

"Thanks" I sat down and waited for her to come back down. A couple minutes later Connie comes down the stairs. "She'll be right down" Me and Connie just sat there in silence. I was starting to get nervous that she would bombard me with questions, but just then Mitchie came down the stairs. My jaw almost dropped when I saw her. She looked beyond beautiful. She looked at me and we both smiled. "You look amazing" I told her and she blushed. "Thank you, so do you"

"I guess we should get going" I said to Mitchie

"OK, bye mom" she said. Then I told Connie I would have her home bye ten. "Bye girls have fun"she said before we left. After I walked Mitchie to my car I opened her door for her, she thanked me, then I got in and started to drive. It was quiet for about 10 minutes before Mitchie spoke. "So where are we going?"

"To a hotel" Probably not the best thing to say on a first date with the girl who your already on thin ice with because she thinks your a jerk and only interested in getting in her pants but I can't help it, its in my nature to joke around with people and be sarcastic. She looked kind of pissed.

"Really your taking me to a hotel on a first date, god I knew I shouldn't have given you a second chance. Your just a jerk who..."

"Mitchie I'm just kidding, relax. We're going to have a pick nik in Central Park then maybe go for a walk and get some ice cream" I said interrupting her rant.

"That sounds better, but can you just stop with the jokes"

"Fine, but only for this date, but on the other dates..."

"Other dates? What makes you think there will be other dates"

"Because you'll fall for my irresistible charm" I said while smirking at her.

"Sure I will" she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. The rest of the drive was quiet. When we finally got to the park I opened her door for her than got the pick nik basket and a blanket out of the trunk. I led her over to a quiet spot with some trees around. After I layed out the blanket we sat down and started to eat the subs and chips I brought. It was pretty quiet while we ate. I was the first to speak. "So your parents know your gay"

"Yeah, I told them about a year ago. At first they were shocked and didn't really understand, but eventually they accepted it. They said they just wanted me to be happy."

"I guess we're both lucky our parents are so accepting"

"Yeah"

I decided to change the subject by asking her if she was dating anyone before she moved here.

"I was dating this guy, but I realized that I only liked him as a friend so I broke up with him. But I've never been in a serious relationship with a girl, only a couple dates with two girls. What about you?" she asked.

"I dated this one girl for about five months before I found out she cheated on me on numerous occasions so I dumped her. And I've been on a couple dates"

"I'm sorry, did you love her?"

"Yeah I did and it really broke my heart. It hurt so bad that I just decided that I was done with relationships. I made stupid mistakes and started partying and having one night stands. But I just got tired of it all. I actually miss having a girlfriend. I want to be with someone I can trust and who will love me for me. You know?" I asked her. I can't believe I just told her all of that.

"Yeah I get what you mean. That's all I want too." Then she smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Time flew by as we walked through the park eating ice cream. It felt like we talked about everything you can think of. We learned each others likes and dislikes. We talked about things we liked to do for fun. We even told each other embarrassing stories. I felt like I could open up to Mitchie and drop the whole tough act I tend to put up. I learned that Mitchie was kind of a dork and nerd, but that made me like her even more. She's really nice and caring and she's really funny. She's really into music and we even like some of the same bands. Plus her laugh is so cute and sexy at the same time. I realized it was probably getting late so I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was about thirty minutes till ten. "I guess I should get you home." I said.

"Ok" she replied. I almost died when I felt her hand slip into mine. Her hand felt amazing in mine. I opened the car door for her again, got in the drivers side and drove home. There was a comfortable silence as we listened to the radio. As I walked Mitchie to her door, I was having an inner battle with myself on if I should kiss her or not. As we stood on the door step she said "Well, I had a great time."

"Me too. See you later?"

"Definitely" she smiled. We just stood there for a couple of seconds before she said"I guess I should go in now" I stopped her before she turned around. "Mitchie"

"Huh"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked nervously

"Can you?" she said sarcastically and smirked. I just smiled at her then I pressed my lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitchies POV**

Oh my god Alex is kissing me. Usually I don't kiss on the first date, but she looked so cute when she asked if she could kiss me plus her lips are so soft. So I decide there's an exception to every rule and I start moving my lips with hers. She put her hands on my waist and pulls me closer while I cup her face with my hands. It feels like hours go by as were kissing and just as I feel her tongue enter my mouth, my front door swings open. I quickly pull apart from Alex as my mom stares at us.

"Um... sorry to interrupt, but its getting kind of late" my mom says looking really uncomfortable.

"OK I"ll come inside in a minute after I say bye to Alex"

"Five minutes" my mom says sternly while giving me a warning look. Then looks at Alex "Remember saying goodbye doesn't involve shoving your tongue down my daughter's throat" Alex's face turns bright red and she looks horrified as she says "I"m sorry Mrs. Torres it won't happen again." Then my mom nods and walks inside.

"Well, that was awkward" I say

"Yeah, I think your mom hates hates me now."

"No she's just trying to scare you"

"Yeah well she did a great job. I better go before she thinks I'm going to rape you on the door step and she comes out with a shotgun." Alex says seriously but I can't help but giggle.

"OK"

"But can I get you cell number first so I can text you some time" Alex asked. We exchanged numbers then Alex left, but not before I gave her a hug. She stiffened up at first, but then she relaxed and put her arms around me. The hug may have lasted a little to long, but I couldn't help it, her perfume was intoxicating and I felt so safe in her arms. She pulled away after a couple more seconds. We said goodbye to each other and Alex got in her car and drove away.I smiled to myself and walked into the house.

My mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts of Alex.

"Just in time, if you took over one more minute I was going to come out there."

"Mom relax we only kissed. You're acting like she was about to rape me or something" I said starting to get annoyed. "Why do you hate Alex all of a sudden?"

"I don't hate her, I just heard some things"

"What things?" Please tell me no one told her that Alex is just trying to sleep with me.

"Well a lady I work with told me her daughter is friends with Alex and she said that Alex is a bit of what you kids call a 'player'. Maybe you dating her isn't such a good idea."

"You can't tell me who to date" Now I was starting to get pissed.

"Don't raise your tone with me young lady. And if I think the person that you choose to date is only interested in sleeping with you, then I think I can decide if you should date that person or not."

"She's not interested in sleeping with me. She told me that she's ready to be in a relationship. One that's not based on sex. She's really sweet if you get to know her and I really like her." I said trying to defend Alex and make my mom like her more.

"OK I'll give her a chance, but if she trys to pressure you into doing something that your not ready to do..."

"I know mom, dump her."

"Good. So how was your date?"

"Amazing" I said then sighed. After I finished telling her the details I went up stairs to my room and started to work on writing a song. When my phone vibrated I looked to see a text from Alex.

_Hey beautiful:) I can't stop thinking about u - Alex_

_Me 2 that date was perfect - Mitchie_

_Just like u;) - Alex_

_Wow that was corny - Mitchie_

_Its true. so what r u doin - Alex_

_Just working on a song. U? - Mitchie_

_Watching TV. r u doin anything tomorrow? - Alex_

_I don't think i have anything planned. why? - Mitchie_

_Do u want to hang out tomorrow - Alex_

_Sure. place and time? - Mitchie_

_Just come by the Sub Station at any time u want, just make sure it's not before 12, thats when I'm sleeping - Alex_

_Ok I'll see u tomorrow - Mitchie _

_Can't wait goodnight - Alex_

_Night alex - Mitchie_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had a bit of writers block, but I promise that I'm going to get better at updating sooner! So heres the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Alex's POV

The next day I woke up at around 12 and got dressed. I went down to the sub station to eat and wait for Mitchie. After I finished eating I pulled out my phone and texted her just to see when she was coming. She replied about a minute later saying she would be over in about 20 minutes because she was helping her parents with unpacking. I was so excited to see her, but 20 minutes is way too long. If you know me then you know that I'm not the most patient person. I decide to kill time by going to the lair to practice my magic. OK not really practice, just use it to entertain myself. It still felt like time was going really slow, but when I saw that there was about 5 minutes until Mitchie was supposed to meet me, I decided to go back out front to wait for her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her walk through the door. Is it even possible for her to look even more beautiful than she did yesterday? Well I guess it is because she looks so good. She has on skinny jeans with a paramore shirt and her hair is falling in perfect waves. She walks over to the table I'm sitting at we both smile. "Hey Alex sorry I took so long"

"Its cool. I'm just happy your here now" I said with a goofy smile. Why do I act like such a dork around her and say such corny things.

"Me too. So what do you want to do" she asked. _You_, I thought in my head but I think that would piss her off if I said that so instead I just suggested we go see a movie then hang out at my house after.

We decided to see Burlesque because shes a huge Christina Aguilera fan. I didn't really want to see it but it was worth it because we held hands through most of the movie and it was pretty good. After the movie finished we got something to eat at Wendy's. While we were eating we made light conversation. After we finished eating we just sat there talking for a while. Its so nice talking to her. Conversation comes so easy with her. It feels like we talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. She makes me laugh alot too. She's a complete dork, but I love it. It's so cute. And don't get me started on how cute her laugh is. I especially love when she smiles that huge smile. It makes me smile and it makes my stomach do flips. When we finally decide to leave she grabs my hand and I lace out fingers together as we walk to my house. "hey Alex" Mitchie says.

"Yeah"

"Do your parents know we're dating?"she asks.

"Yeah I told then the other day."

"Do they care. I mean there OK with it right. I mean we've only known each other for like a couple days."

"Mitchie calm down. Trust me there perfectly OK with it. They like you. They said that they think you'll be a good influence on me" I said, interrupting her from her rant.

"Oh ok good." The rest of the way was pretty quiet.

As we walked through the Sub Station my mom stopped us.

"Hello Mitchie its nice to see you" my mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Russo its good to see you too" she said politely.

"What are you girls up to?" she asked us.

"We're going to go to my room to hang out." I say

"OK but Alex I want your door open" she says giving me a warning look. Of course she wouldn't trust me alone in my room with Mitchie.

"I will" I say with an annoyed tone before we head off to my room.

Mitchie entered my room first and I went to close the door but I didn't want to get in trouble and risk getting grounded and not being able to see Mitchie, so I just cracked my door so it was slightly open. I was completely shocked when I turned around only to find myself being attacked by Mitchie's lips on mine. I quickly responded my kissing her back just as hard. I guided her to my bed. The back of her knees hit the end of my bed and she layed down while I straddled her. Things quickly got heated as her hands found there way in my hair and my hands went to her waist. I was getting more turned on by the second and it didn't help that she kept making these low sexy moans. I have to stop this make out session now or else it will probably turn into me ripping her clothes off. I detached my lips from hers and sat up panting.

"Alex whats wrong?" she said also out of breath.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I think it would be best if we stopped. Besides I thought you were the one who thought I was only interested in sex. It seemed like you were trying to get in my pants" I said grinning.

"I'm sorry. Its just I really like you and you look so sexy..."

"You think I'm sexy?" I said teasing her with a smile. She blushed and slowly nodded her head.

"You are too" I said as I pecked her on the lips. "And trust me its ok. I just really like you too and I want to take this slow" I continued saying.

"That's sweet. Thank you Alex. I mean I know you're not really into the whole relationship thing, you could get any girl you want, but your choosing to be with me? A loser who's definitely not ready to have sex with you" It almost broke my heart to hear her call herself a loser.

"Mitchie you're not a loser" She looks me in the eyes as I say "Your the most amazing person I've ever met. And yeah I used to just believe in one night stands, but now I want to be in a relationship with just you and not just a relationship based on sex." She smiled that amazing smile right before she leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was way different than our previous kisses. It was slow and filled with passion. My thoughts were running wild in my head with loads of questions. How did I get so lucky? Why is Mitchie so amazing? Why is she such a good kisser? Why haven't I made her mine yet? I decided to break this amazing kiss. "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Definitely" she said as we bothed smiled and continued our amazing kiss.

Reviews would be highly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitchie's POV**

After I got home from the most amazing day of my life with Alex I ate dinner then got ready for bed. My phone started ringing while I was reading my book. I smiled when I saw that it was Alex calling.

"Hello"

"Hey baby" she said. Normally I don't really like when people call there significant other baby because it's just too generic and not original, but when Alex calls me baby I melt a little.

"Hey whats up"

"I just wanted to hear your voice" I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"That's so sweet"

"I know. I bet you didn't know that Alex Russo is a complete romantic did you?"

"No I didn't, but now that I know I'm going to tell everyone"

"You wouldn't" she said with fake gasp.

"No I wouldn't want to ruin you reputation" I said smiling.

"OK good."

"Did you really just call to hear my voice" I asked.

"Yes, well that and ask you what your doing tomorrow."

"I don't have anything planned. Actually my parents wanted me to see if you wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Does your mom want to kill me"

"No I told her that your my girlfriend now and she wants to get to know you better"

"So she doesn't hate me."

"Alex, like I told you before she doesn't hate you. She just heard some things about you being a player and thinks that your only interested in having sex with me, but don't worry I told her your really sweet and you haven't tried to pressure me or anything. And now she's going to give you a chance."

"Are you fucking kidding me. She heard that. She's not going to give me a chance. Mitchie she definitely doesn't like me. Now she's only going to see me as the girl trying to screw her daughter." OK maybe I shouldn't of told her that. Now she's freaking out. But its kind of cute. I mean at least I know she really likes me. She wants my parents to like her and actually trust me with her.

"Alex calm down. It's OK." I say trying to make her relax.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I want your parents to like me. You know?"

"Yeah. Trust me Alex all you have to do is make a good impression tomorrow night then your good."

"How do you know that I'm going to go."

"Because if you don't go my mom will definitely hate you. Plus I will never kiss you again" I say knowing that she'll want to go now.

"That's so not fair." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was pouting right now. "But I'll go. Just to change their minds and see you of course." She said making me smile.

"OK good. So I'll see you at seven?"

"Yep"

"Well it's getting late. I better go to bed." I say yawning.

"Aw, OK. I can't wait to see you."

"You too."

"Goodnight Alex"

"Night beautiful" With that we both hung up and I shortly feel asleep feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

The next day was really boring. Alex had to work for most of the day so I couldn't see her. I spent most of the day watching TV, reading some, and finishing a song. We finally finished unpacking and now the house looked really nice. This day was seriously going by so slow. I was so happy when the clock finally struck six. That meant that there was only an hour left till I see Alex.I decided that it was probably a good idea to get dressed since I spent all day in my PJ's. After I took a shower and got dressed. I straightened my hair and put on some makeup I went down stairs. It was now 6:40. Yes only 20 minutes now. My mom was working on dinner while my dad was watching the news. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey sweetie" He said.

"Hey dad"

"You look lovely"

"Thanks, is dinner almost done?"

"Your mother said it should be done soon"

"OK"

"Whens Alex coming over again?"  
"She'll be here at seven"

"It'll be nice to get to know her better."

"Dad do you promise you won't be to hard on her"

"I promise, but your mom on the other hand, she might not go so easy on her." You would think my dad would be more strict on me, you know me being daddy's little girl and everything, but my mom is definitely more protective of me.

"I think I should go talk to her" I say standing up.

"Good luck." He said with a laugh.

As I entered the kitchen I saw my mom stirring something over the oven. That's the one thing I loved about my mom being a caterer , she's an amazing cook.

"Dinner smells amazing" She turns around to face me.

"I'm making one of your favorites. Parmesan crusted chicken."

"Awesome."

"Um mom" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes"

"You're not going to go to hard on Alex are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just going to see what her intentions of dating you are." Great she's going to embarrass me.

"Mom please don't say that"

"Honey I just want to make sure her intentions are good"

"They are trust me"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Before I got the chance to continue to beg her to not interrogate Alex the door bell rang. Great she's here. I'm really excited to see her, but I'm nervous on what will happen. I hope my mom doesn't scare her away. "I'll get it" I said as I quickly went to the door. When I saw Alex I swear I could have drooled. She looked so hot. "You look great."

"You do too" As we we walked towards the living room my dad greeted Alex. "Hello Alex nice to see you again."

"Its nice to see you again too Mr. Torres." I can tell that Alex is trying her hardest to be super polite. My mom walks into the room and I feel really nervous. "Hi Alex"

"Hey Mrs. Torres. Dinner smells amazing"

"Thank you. And like I said before its fine if you want to call me Connie" At least my mom is being really nice and smiling.

"Well dinners ready" My mom adds.

We all made our way into the kitchen. Alex sat next to me, while my mom sat across from her with my dad next to her, across from me. We made our plates and started to eat. It was pretty quiet at first with small talk. But of course my mom had to start her interrogation on Alex and bombard her with questions.

"So Alex your in the same grade as Mitchie"

"Yes ma'am"

"You go to Tribeca Prep right"

"Yes"

"That's the school Mitchie will be going to."

"Maybe we'll have some classed together" I say.

"We might." She said smiling at me.

"Do you get good grades in school?" My mom says. Great.

"I wouldn't say I'm the greatest in school. I barely passed ninth grade and half of tenth grade. I wasn't doing so great, I was the definition of a slacker. I didn't care about school at all, but I decided to work harder and I managed to improve my grades. And when school starts this fall I'm definitely going to continue to work hard."

"That's great to hear." I can tell that my mom is actually impressed.

"It certainly is. And I'm sure Mitchie would be glad to help you study." I love my dad.

"Yeah totally"

"That would be great" The rest of dinner went by much better than I expected. My mom went much easier on Alex. My parents got to know Alex better and I could tell that they were warming up to her. They learned some of the things that I learned about her on our first date. I was just happy they were all getting along. After we were all done eating and Alex helped my mom wash dishes, which is a great way to earn extra points with my mom, we all made our way into the living room.

"I had a great time and I would love to stay longer, but I promised my parents I would be home by nine." Alex said.

"Well it was great getting to know you better and I hope to see you soon." My dad said giving Alex a smile.

"You too Mr. Torres."

"Chris is right it was nice and I hope to see you soon, too." I couldn't be happier both my parents actually like my girlfriend and are getting along with her. "And can you tell your parents we say hi." My mom said as me and Alex walked to the door.

"Yes I'll be sure to tell them." Right before Alex opened the door my mom quickly added "Mitchie remember it doesn't take that long to say bye to Alex."

"I know mom" I said right before we walked outside and I closed the door behind me.

"That went so much better than I thought it would" Alex said right before I cut her off my pressing my lips against hers. After a couple of seconds she pulled away. "Um Mitchie, not that I don't love kissing you but I don't want a repeat of what happened of our first date. I'm pretty sure I just made a great impression on your parents and I don't want to ruin it"

"OK your right, I wouldn't want that to happen, I mean they actually like you now. So I guess you should be going." The smile on my face dropped. I did not want Alex to go.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to risk getting grounded and not being able to see you." Why is she so amazing. She stepped closer to me and our lips were only centimeters apart. "But before I go can I get one last kiss" I leaned in and closed the small gap between our lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds because we were both hesitant. We did not want to get carried away like before and make out on the door step. With one last hug we parted and I watched Alex walk towards her house. I'm pretty sure I had a permanent smile on my face as I walked into my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews, they're really motivating me to update faster.**

**Alex's POV**

This past month with Mitchie couldn't be any better. I've spent as much time with Mitchie as I could before school starts. We've pretty much spent every second of every day with each other. I've let her in on all my secrets, well except for the fact that I'm a wizard. I'm not ready to tell her that yet, but I'll tell her soon because its getting harder to hide. I've never felt this way about anyone else, not even with my first love. That's what scares me the most. It took me almost three months to accept the fact that I was in love, but I find myself completely in love with Mitchie, who I've only been with for a month. I've tried to push these feelings back, but I can't any more. I want to shout it to everyone. I, Alex Russo, am in love with Mitchie Torres! I love everything about her. I know that no ones perfect, but Mitchie's pretty close. I know what your thinking "You should probably tell her how you feel." Trust me I am. Tonight. Its going to be perfect because its our one month anniversary! We have a romantic date planned at her house. Mitchie's parents will be out of town untill Sunday because Connie had to cater some huge event and she needed Chris to help her. I'm actually shocked with the fact that Connie trusts us enough to spend time alone in their empty house with no parental supervision, especially with me being a quote on quote "player trying to corrupt their little girl by taking her innocence" No I'm totally kidding. I've actually become really close to Mitchie's parents. Her dad's really chill and we get along great. But more shocking than that, I'm even closer with Connie. At first she kind of intimidated me, but now she's actually really cool. She's also really funny. The best part is they completely trust me.

I'm standing here on Mitchie's door step. I'm hiding the bouquet of flowers behind my back. They're her favorite, white roses. I smile when she opens the door. "Hey babe, come on in" Once I'm inside I peck her on the lips and say "Hey gorgeous, I got these for you." I show her the flowers and she smiles. "Thank you Alex, these are my favorite." She then pecks me on the lips and shortly pulls away. "You look great by the way"

"So do you, actually you always look beyond amazing" I say smoothly with a smirk and a wink.

"Alex I hope your not trying to charm me just to get in my pants" She says with a serious voice.

"Well technically I'm trying to get into your dress." I say jokingly.

"Ha Ha very funny."

"I know I'm hilarious" This is how our relationship is. We're constantly joking around. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Being serious all the time is too boring.

"Dinners ready so follow me" she says and takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen. It looks really nice. The lights are on a dim setting and there's a few candles on the table casting a romantic glow. I sit across from Mitchie. The pasta she's made is already prepared on the plates in front of us.

"Mitchie this is amazing."

"Thanks I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It is" Fuck why didn't I tell her that she's perfect and that I love her. That was such a great opportunity, but it's alright I have the whole night left to tell her.

We begin to eat and I tell her how good the pasta was. The rest of the time we just finished eating and we talked a little about random things from how our day went to school. Dinner was done and as we cleaned the table and dishes, I was freaking out inside. I still haven't found the right time to tell her my true feelings. As we left the kitchen Mitchie asked "So what do you want to do now. We have almost an hour and a half before you have to leave."

"I guess we can go chill in your room, you know just hang out and talk." I quickly added that last part before she assumed that I just wanted go to her room just to have sex.

"OK, but if you try anything I'm dumping you." she warned me, but from the smile on her lips I could tell she was only half serious. Once we got to Mitchie's room we sat down on her bed. "Do you want to watch TV"

"No, not really. We can just talk or something. Maybe even cuddle" Yes I love to cuddle, but only Mitchie knows that. She nods than we lay down on her bed. She scoots really close to me once I'm on my side. Her back's facing my front and I wrap my arms around her stomach. Her head rests just under my chin. There's a comfortable silence.

"This is nice" Mitchie says breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is" I pause before continuing. "Hey Mitchie"

"Yes" Well here goes nothing.

"I need to tell you something really important and I don't think it can wait any longer."

"OK what is it" We sit up so now were facing each other.

"Well we've been together for a month now" she nodds giving me a signal to continue. "And it's been great. I know it might sound cliche, but I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"Alex what are you trying to say" Michie almost whispers

"Mitchie, I love you" Yes I finally said it. I feel relieved, but I'm not sure what she's going to say. Her face is a blank expression, so I continue talking "I think your perfect. I love everything about you. Your hair, your smile, your laugh. I love how smart you are. And how you can be a complete dork, but in the most adorable kind of way. You make me laugh and get butterflies in my stomach. I feel like a school girl with her first crush. And whenever we kiss I feel a spark. But the best part is that for some weird reason you're giving me a chance to be with you... the most amazing, beautiful, and kind person I've ever met." Silence. Mitchie has yet to say anything. Now I'm starting to think that this probably wasn't such a good idea. Before I got the chance to talk again I was attacked by Mitchie's lips.

Reviews Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitchie's POV **

I could tell that Alex was not expecting me to kiss her, but at the time I was so stunned that I couldn't even form words. I can't believe that she feels the same way I do. I let the kiss go on for a couple more seconds before I pulled away.

"Alex I love you too" I told her truthfully as her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her lips. "I think your pretty amazing too. I know your not used to the whole relationship thing cause your scared your going to hurt me, but I completely trust you. You haven't pressured me to do anything I'm not ready for. And you've even dropped your whole 'I'm to cool to care about anything' attitude. You've showed me that your sweet and romantic. And you've managed to get on my mom's good side, which you know is not easy to do."

"Yeah, well it was worth it, plus your mom's actually really cool."

"Not cooler than me right?" I asked her playfully.

"I don't think you want to hear the answer to that." She said as I smacked her arm.

"Ow that hurt."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" I asked using a baby voice.

"No, but you can kiss me" I smiled before I leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. Our lips started to move together in a quick pace. It wasn't long before I felt Alex's tongue begging for entrance, which I granted access. As our tongues had a battle inside our mouths, I was caught off guard when Alex pushed me down on the bed so I was laying on my back and she was straddling me. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her even closer to me. I was getting so turned on by the feeling of her body pressed against mine, but if that wasn't enough she slowly started to kiss along my jawline, down my neck stopping to suck on my pulse point. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth. I knew if I allowed her to continue sucking my neck that it would probably leave a hickey and if my parents saw that, then they would kill Alex followed by me, but it felt so damn good. My hormones were definitely in control, but I managed to gain enough self control to find my voice. "A...Alex, can you stop."

She took her lips away from my neck and brought her head up to look me in the eyes. "Is something wrong" She asked, her eyes were a darker shade of brown and filled with lust.

"No nothings wrong, I just don't want you to leave a mark, you know so my parents won't see it."

"Shit I'm sorry. Do you want to stop" See, this is why I love her. She's so thoughtful.

"No not at all. Just lets stick to kissing OK" And with that I put my hands around her neck, pulling her face closer to mine to capture her lips again. This time the kiss was slower and filled with passion. I found my fingers tangled in Alex's hair, earning a moan from her. Her hands were on my waist slowly moving down to stop on my ass, gently squeezing. Yeah Alex is definitely an ass women and has told me numerous times that I have a 'sweet ass' But I don't mind because it feels really good. I took my hands out of her hair and moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt, slowly slipping my hands under the fabric. I felt goosebumps form under my touch on her toned stomach. I was slightly startled when I felt her hands move lower to my thighs, slipping under my dress. As I feel her hands slowly move up my thighs, my thoughts start to run wild. Is this moving too fast? Should I tell her to stop? But it's like I didn't have control of my own body. I was caught up in the moment and the throbbing between my legs didn't help. Maybe I am ready to give myself to Alex. I know we've only been together for a month, but I love her and she loves me, so what's wrong with that. Nothing. I'm ready, I want this. I want Alex, no I need Alex. I break the kiss off just long enough to pull Alex's shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. I take a moment to look at Alex's now exposed torso. She's wearing a lime green bra with yellow lace. Oh lord Jesus help me! I think I'm going to drool, not only do her boobs look amazing in that bra, but don't get me started on her amazing stomach.

My trance is broken by Alex's voice. "Do you like what you see?"

I look up to meet her eyes. "Oh yeah." She leans down to capture my lips once again before breaking it to say "Well now I feel like your way too over dressed, so lets get you out of that dress." She then rolls us over so that I'm on top now. Her hands go to the back of my dress. She finds the zipper at the top of my dress and starts to slowly pull it down. Just as she starts to pull the rest of the dress off I hear the front door open down stairs. We both freeze. Oh shit my parents our home. They said they weren't coming home till late Sunday night, not Saturday night. I quickly jump off of Alex, pulling my dress back up and zipping it back up. I pick Alex's shirt up off the floor and toss it to her. She gets off the bed and puts it on quickly.

"Shit shit shit, I'm dead" she says looking freaked out.

"No your not just fix your hair and act natural ok" I turned on the TV as she ran her hands through her hair trying to make it look less messed up.

We heard foot steps coming up the stairs and get closer to my door. "If she asks what we were doing we say just watching TV OK" She nods and we quickly sit on the bed as if nothing happened. Right as the door nob turned we both relaxed and tried to act normal.

"Hey girls" My mom said looking at us suspiciously.

"Hey Connie" Alex said.

"Hey mom. Why are you guys home so soon?" I said trying not to sound disappointed. I definitely didn't want her to know she almost walked in on us having sex.

"Turns out they only needed me to cater on Friday and some of today. So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just watching TV." I said. Something tells me she doesn't believe me. But I'm pretty sure we're doing a good job at pretending we totally weren't about to rip each others clothes off about five minutes ago.

"Well its getting pretty late, Alex I think it's time for you to be getting home."

"Yeah you're right, I don't want my parents to start worrying." She then sits up and gets off the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks looking at me.

"Yep just call me whenever your ready to hang out."

"OK bye Mitchie" She says giving me a smirk and wink. I hope my mom didn't notice that. "Bye Connie" She says right before she opens the door to leave. "Bye see you later" And with that she walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Well I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now" I say with a convincing, but fake yawn.

"OK sweetie, sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning." She kisses me on the forehead and walks to the door. Yes, I'm home free. She didn't even try to accuse us of anything. "Oh and Mitchie" she says before she leaves. Shit. There's no way she knows. "I'm really tired so we'll discuss this tomorrow." Gulp.

"Discuss what?" I'm seriously confused.

"Nothing to serious, just the fact that Alex's shirt was on backwards when she left and how there appears to be a hickey on your neck." And with that she left, leaving me there with my mouth wide open completely shocked. Oh fuck, busted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

I can't help but smile as I walk inside my house. I almost had sex with Mitchie. Key word 'almost', why did her parents have to come home early? Well its OK because at least now I know that Mitchie's ready and there will be a time when we can go all the way. When I walk into the house I just see my mom on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mija your home early" she said

"Mom its almost eleven"

"I know, but your thirty minutes early."

"Yeah well I'm really tired, so I decided to come home early" I lied. "I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to bed" Just as I was about to go up the stairs I was stopped by my mom.

"Are you sure that your tired or that you got caught by Connie?" Shit. Connie must have called her. I mean Connie and my mom are like good friends now, which sucks because if one of them finds something out about us, then they have to tell the other. "What do you mean caught us, nothing happened" I said.

"Alex, sit down. We need to talk." She said patting the spot next to her. Nothing good ever comes out of 'we need to talk' I hesitantly walked over to the couch taking a seat next to her.

"Mom please tell me were not going to have the bird and the bees talk because we've already had that." That was when I was fifteen and I first started dating. Talk about awkward.

"No trust me we will never have that talk again." Thank god. I guess that talk was just as awkward for her.

"OK so whats up"

"Well Connie called me when you left and..." I quickly cut her off.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not saying that honey."

"OK, um what did Connie say."

"Well she's pretty sure that she almost walked in on something."

"We were just kissing OK that's it." That's almost the truth.

"Are you sure." Great she's giving me that 'I know your lying look'

"Fine, we might of been making out."

"That's it nothing else." What is she trying to get out of me?

"Yep that's it"

"You sure"

"Yes mom I'm pretty sure, I was there." Now I'm annoyed.

"Then why is your shirt backwards? I'm pretty sure that when you left the house earlier your shirt wasn't on backwards" I quickly look down. Oh my god. How did I not notice that I put my shirt on backwards. Well I guess the jigs up. ha ha jig! Shut up Alex this is no time to laugh at funny words.

"Ok my shirt may have came off at one point, but I promise you that it was only off for about ten seconds before Connie came barging in."

"Now I believe you..."

"See I told you we didn't have sex, now can I go to bed?"

"OK, but we'll finish this talk tomorrow." Shit this might cut into my Mitchie time. Might as well finish this talk tonight.

"Never mind lets just get this over with."

"Alright. Well since it seems like you and Mitchie are getting serious I think its time we sit up some ground rules." Kill me now.

"What kind of rules."

"When ever you and Mitchie are in your room I want the door open."

"That's always been a rule."

"I know, but you always slightly crack it and never fully open it. I want it completely open now. Understand?" I nod my head. But I'm still really pissed off.

"And if there is no adult supervision then you two are not allowed to be alone together, OK?"

"Why can't you just trust us. It's not like I'm going to get her pregnant or anything"

"I know that, but the same rules apply for your brothers. I'm treating you the same as them. Plus I think your too young to be having sex."

"I'm seventeen and we love each other, so why is it such a big deal?"

"You love her?" I can tell she's shocked. She's used to me only caring about myself.

"Yes" I admitted. I was slightly startled when she leaned closer to me, only to embrace me in a tight hug.

"Aw, my little mija is in love. I'm so happy. You know how much I like Mitchie. She's a great influence on you and she can help you study when school starts, you know because she gets good grades..." I have to stop this rant.

"Uh yeah mom I know. So, can I go to bed now?"

"OK, but remember to follow the rules."

"I will, night mom"

"Goodnight sweetie"

Once I put on my PJ's and brush my teeth, I get comfortable in my bed. Then I call Mitchie.

"Hey Alex" I could tell by the tone of her voice that something was bothering her.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just that my mom totally busted us and I'm probably going to have to hear the whole sex talk tomorrow." Can you say sarcasm?

"It's ok she's just going to tell you the same thing my mom told me. That we have to leave the door open and we have to have adult supervision when we're together."

"Wait, how's your mom know, wait did my mom call her?"

"Yeah but how did she know. You didn't tell her did you?"

"Do you seriously think I would tell my mom that we almost had sex? It's your fault she knows."

"If your talking about me putting my shirt on backwards, that's not my fault you rushed me and you could of told me."

"I'm sorry if I didn't want my mom to walk in to find you shirtless. Plus I was a little to busy trying to act normal to stare at your shirt. Oh yeah and you left a huge hickey on my neck."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and my mom saw it"

"Fuck. I'm on her bad side again aren't I?"

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll see tomorrow, but don't worry I'll tell her that your not to blame for any of this. I was the one who wanted to keep going."

"Mitchie, you don't have to do that..."

"It's fine I'm sure I'll just get off with a warning."

"OK. So... are things OK between us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to lie, I'm pissed that my parents had to come home early." This sucks. If they didn't come home I definitely would of had sex with Mitchie and I would of seen her naked! God, life is so unfair.

"I knew you just wanted to get in my pants"

"Oh shut up. You wanted to get in my pants, no scratch that, dress."

"Do you really think that's all I want, is to get in your pants?"

"No I'm just kidding. Why?"

"I just don't want you to think that all I care about is sex."

"Of course I don't think that. I mean if its any constellation, I was the one who took your shirt off."

"And you pretty much drooled."

"Shut up I did not."

"But seriously your OK with us taking the next step in our relationship?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'm just nervous, you know? I'm scared that I'm going to suck because I've never... you know...?"

"Mitchie it's OK. I can promise you it'll be amazing. I mean it's you."

"Thanks... Hey Alex."

"Yeah."

"Have you slept with alot of girls?" Shit why does she have to ask that.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I've only slept with 7 girls. But I can promise you that none of them meant anything."

"Alex it's OK what you did before we met doesn't matter."

"Alright, but just remember that with all those girls it was just meaningless sex. With you it will be making love." Now I sound so cheesy,but it's true.

"I love you Alex... so much." she finished in almost a whisper.

"I love you more."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, after I find out if my mom's going to kill us or not."

"Don't worry the worst she can do is ground you, but she loves me, so I'll quickly get back on her good side."

"What ever you say."

"Just pull the whole 'we're in love' card. Because it worked with my mom"

"You told your mom?"

"Yeah and she almost crushed me with a hug. She's so happy, she was all like 'oh my mija is in love, Mitchie is such a great influence, blah blah blah. Basically she thinks we're going to get married now"

"Wow, so she's not mad?"

"I mean I still have to follow house rules, but she totally supports our relationship."

"Maybe I will try the same thing with my mom, but she is stricter than your mom so she might not take it the same way. Knowing her, she'll be like 'your too young to know what love is' and she'll make us break up and never see each other again."

"Are you serious, she'd do that?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

"Well don't kid that scared the crap out of me. If I can't see you anymore I think I might die."

"Someones a little dramatic."

"Sue me I'm in love." I heard her giggle.

"Good night Alex. I love you."

"Good night and I love you too." And with that we both hung up. I went to sleep feeling so grateful that I have such an amazing girlfriend, but I can't help but feel nervous on how Connie and Mitchie's talk will go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up definitely not ready to have this talk with my mom. But I guess the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can see Alex. I decided to get dressed and brush my hair. After I brushed my teeth and put on some eyeliner I went down stairs. When I entered the living room, just like I suspected my mom was drinking coffee and watching TV.

"Good morning mom" I said getting her attention.

"Morning sweetie, come sit down." Well here goes nothing. I take a seat next to her.

"Mom am I in trouble?" I ask quickly.

"No I just want to have a little talk." Great. Her little talks are not always 'little'

"If this is about last night, I swear nothing happened past making out"

"I believe you, but it's pretty obvious that things are getting really serious between you two now so after talking with Theresa, we've decided to set up some rules." Alex was right she's going to tell me the same thing she said her mom told her.

"OK what are the rules?" It's better to play along like I have no clue what she's going to say than tell her I already know because Alex told me.

"When you two are in your room I want the door open, OK" I nod in response.

"And if me or your dad isn't home, than I don't want you two to be alone."

"I understand. Is that it." This wasn't that bad.

"Almost. I just have one more thing to talk about." Oh shit. Now what?

"OK what is it?"

"I know right now things seem great, you and Alex have been dating for a while and you couldn't be happier. But things are starting to get really serious. I'm not saying it's going to happen, but pretty soon she'll be pressuring you to have sex and..."

"Mom she won't pressure me"

"Mitchie let me finish."

"Sorry"

"As I was saying. I just think you're to young to be having sex."

"I'm seventeen."

"I know that, but I think you and Alex are moving way too fast. I mean you've only been together for a month and you're ready to just jump into bed with her. I like Alex, I really do, but even Theresa's told me about Alex's past. How she dated alot of girls, but none of those relationships lasted longer than a week. And how she's positive Alex slept with most of them before they broke up. "

"You don't think that's what she's going to do with me do you? Sleep with me than dump me just like that. Because that's just ridiculous. People change, mom."

"I know that honey and maybe she has, but..."

"No there is no but. She has changed. She's even told me that she used to be a player, but now she wants to be in a serious relationship. She's the one who told me she wants to take things slow. She doesn't want this relationship to be based on sex. And last night was all my fault. At one point she even asked me if I wanted to stop, but I said no. I wanted to have sex with her." My voice grew angrier by the second. I stood up and walked to the door. While I quickly put my shoes on I was stopped by my mom's voice.

"Wait one minute, young lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Alex."

"No your not. We are not finished talking."

"By talking you mean, you bashing Alex, because I don't think I want to stay here and listen to it."

"If you walk out that door, you will be in big trouble."

"Whatever" Then I slammed the door behind me. I know I'm in huge trouble now, but right now I'm to mad to care. I walk over to Alex's house and knock on the door. I'm so happy when she answers the door.

"Mitchie, why are you here so early?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" She leads me to the living room and I notice that its really quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Emergency sandwich convention. My parents left like an hour ago and they took Justin with them and won't be home till later. And Max is spending the weekend at his friend's house." Talk about luck.

"Can we go to your room."

"Um sure" Once we're in her room I attack her lips. She kissed me back and I pushed her down onto her bed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?" She asks.

"I want you to make love to me."

"Now" Her eyes were wide and she seemed shocked.

"Please"

"OK" We started kissing again which quickly turned into us making out. Soon Alex's shirt was on the floor followed by mine. I was now working on the button on Alex's jeans. Once I undid the button I unzipped her pants and started to pull them off, but Alex's hands stopped me.

"Mitchie maybe we should stop. Things are going way to fast."

"Alex I thought that you wanted this."

"Yeah, but not like this. Somethings wrong. I can tell."

"You're right. God, I'm such an idiot." I quickly get off of her and put my shirt back on while she gets dressed too. Once we both have our clothes on I sit on the edge of the bed. Alex sits right beside me, wrapping her arm around me, pulling me closer to her.

"So are you going to tell me what caused you to come over here and practically rip my clothes off."

"My mom just really pissed me off and I had to leave."

"So let me get this straight, you had a fight with your mom and decided to get revenge on her by having sex with me?"

"Basically"

"So the talk didn't go so well?"

"No she thinks your just dating me until you get what you want."

"And that would be?"

"My virginity."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. I've told her so many times that you're not like that anymore, but she still doesn't believe me."

"Maybe I should talk to her?"

"Good luck with that, I'm pretty sure if she doesn't believe her own daughter, that she won't believe you."

"Trust me, my charm works with parents too."

"What ever you say" There's a long silence before Alex finally speaks.

"So what are you going to do now, stay here or go home?"

"I really want to stay here, but since I told her I was coming here, she might show up and beat the door down."

"She knows you're here? Great. She probably thinks we're having sex right now."

"Most likely."

"Lets go, we don't want to waste any more time." I grab her hand and our fingers interlace. The walk to my house is quiet. 'Well, we're here." She says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I really don't want to do this."

"The sooner we get this over with the better."

"You're right"

"But I want you to know that no matter what happens, there's nothing she can do to keep me from seeing you." She says in a serious voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex's POV**

My nerves were on edge walking into Mitchie's house. It was really quiet. Maybe we got lucky and Connie's not here. She must of been up stairs because we heard her yell "Mitchie is that you?" Mitchie tightened her grip on my hand and answered her. "Yeah mom I'm downstairs."

"I'm just about to get in the shower, but when I'm done we are going to have a serious talk." Great.

"Alright."

"Well I guess we just wait" We sat down on the couch. Mitchie sat so close to me she was practically on top of me. She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice" She said

"Yeah until your mom comes down here and kills me"

"She's not going to kill you"

"Whatever you say."

"Well before she kills you I want one last kiss." Next thing I know, she was on top of me, placing her lips on mine. I kissed her back, but I was very hesitant. The last thing I wanted was her mom coming down stairs catching us kissing. I pulled away.

"Mitchie you're mom could come down any minute."

"Trust me Alex I know my mom, it takes her twenty minutes to take a shower, like five minutes to get dressed, and she will probably blow dry her hair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." That's all that was said before I captured her lips. This probably wasn't the best idea. Making out with Mitchie on the couch with the possibility that her mom could come down any minute. But it's like I was hypnotized by her lips. She's an amazing kisser. And to make it worse I feel her hands under my shirt. God, why does she always do this to me? I cup her face with my hands and we kiss for what feels like forever. For a while I completely forget that her mom could come down in any minute. Maybe its because she's tracing patterns on my stomach and it feels amazing or it could be the fact that now her hands are right under my bra. Shit now I'm completely turned on. Before her fingers slip under the material I hear someone clear their throat. Then it hits me, that's Connie! Oh shit. Next thing I know Mitchie pulls her hands out of my shirt and jumps off of me.

"Um hey mom." Mitchie says awkwardly. I just sit there feeling so uncomfortable.

"Don't hey mom me. First you totally disrespect me by leaving in the middle of a serious talk. Then I find you groping Alex on the couch. You are in serious trouble."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it. I was right, things between you two have gotten way to serious way to fast. Maybe it would be best if you spend some time apart for awhile."

"Mom that's not fair. You can't make me break up with Alex."

"I'm not saying that you have to break up with her..."

"Then what are you saying. Because it doesn't make any sense. I don't understand why you can't just trust Alex."

"It's not that I don't trust her its just that...well...she's more...um...experienced than you and..." She thinks I'm a slut, that's it. Why am I just sitting here listening to her completely dissing me?

"She's not a slut mom. What she did before we started dating doesn't count. She's not perfect but I love her anyways..."

"What did you just say"

"Mom I love Alex and she loves me."

"Is this true." Great now she's looking at me.

"Yes, I really love Mitchie and I swear I won't do anything to hurt her." I say honestly as Mitchie grabs my hand.

"Alex it's not that I don't like you or that I think your going to hurt Mitchie. I guess it's the fact that my little girl is growing up and I guess it just scares me knowing that she's ready to have sex."

"Mom just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I won't always be your little girl and I promise that me and Alex won't have sex untill I'm completely ready. You just have to trust me."

"I do. And I'm sorry I've been acting so unreasonable lately. Especially to you Alex."

"It's alright. Trust me I know how mom's can be."

"So does that mean everythings OK now. I can still date Alex?"

"Yes, but the rules still apply." A huge smile appears on Mitchie's face as she jumps up and hugs her mom.

"Thanks mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too." As they hug I feel relieved.

"And Alex" Connie says turning to me.

"Yes."

"If you do anything to hurt my little girl, I'll kill you." She says smiling, but I can tell she's slightly serious.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Good. Well now that that's all taken care of what are you two planning on doing today."

"Well since I'm starving, I guess we'll go eat and then I was planning on taking Mitchie to the carnival tonight. If that's OK."

"Of course it is. Actually that sounds fun. Maybe I'll see if Chris wants to go. And maybe see if Theresa and Jerry want to join us."

"Mom, its a date. You know just me and Alex."

"I didn't say we were going to follow you honey."

"Oh OK then have fun. Alex are you ready to go, I'm starving too."

"Yep lets go."

After me and Mitchie ate, the rest of the day we just hung out at my house. After killing a couple of hours its finally time to go to the carnival. Everyone in my family is going. Justin is going with Juliet. Max is going with some friends from school. My parents and Mitchie's are all going together. Me and Mitchie walked there together hand in hand. Once we entered and I payed for our tickets, I saw that it was really crowed. Great. I hate waiting in lines and hate a bunch of people crowding me, but it's OK cause I'm here with Mitchie.

"So what do you want to do first? Play some games or ride some rides?"

"I guess we can ride something." For the next hour and a half we rode every ride there, except the little kid rides. I'm having so much fun with Mitchie. I hate the long lines, but Mitchie makes waiting fun. We laugh and flirt the whole time. Once we finish the last ride Mitchie grabs my hand and leads my to a game booth.

"Alex can we play this, it's my favorite." It's the game where you have to throw darts at balloons.

"Sure" I hand the guy money to play one round. Mitchie is actually really good because she wins a small stuffed bear. We walk around and played a few more games, not really having any luck. We took a break and decided to get something to eat. She got a cheeseburger while I got a hot dog. We shared some fries and a soda.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"Alot. I haven't been to a carnival since I was like ten."

"What do you want to do next?"

"Well we haven't been on the Farris wheel yet."

"OK then that's what we'll do next." We finished eating and went to go ride the Farris wheel. Thankfully the line to it wasn't that long. Once we got to the top, Mitchie reached over to interlace our fingers.

"The views amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." God, why does she make me act all mushy, but I guess she didn't mind because she leaned over to place a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before the ride started moving again. Once we were off the ride, I checked the time. It was almost ten thirty.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to play a few more games." I asked her.

"Can we play one more game?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Can we play the game where you shoot water in the target."

"OK" When we found the stand, there was about four other people standing around it waiting to start a new game.

"All we need is one more player, would one of you like to join?" The guy running the booth said.

"Do you want to play?" I asked Mitchie.

"I suck, but you can play."

"You're lucky I'm really good at this game. And when I win you can pick out any prize you want." I said grinning at her. "Yes I'm going to play" I told the guy. Once I paid and sat down, he counted down from three. I was really focused, holding the gun steady. When the bell rung to start I aimed right at the target and pulled the trigger. I was so focused on winning that I couldn't even tell if I was in the lead or not, but soon enough I heard the ringing sound which signals a winner.

"And we have a winner, this young lady on lane number 3" Yes that's me!

"Pick your prize."

"Pick anyone you want." I told Mitchie. She pointed to the giant stuffed Stewie. Of course she would, Family Guy is one of her favorite shows. Once we got Stewie, we walked hand in hand to the exit. We met up with our parents.

"Hey girls did you have fun." My mom asked.

"Yeah and Alex won me this." Mitchie said showing off the prize.

"That's nice of you Alex." Chris said.

"It was easy."

"Well its getting late, so are you ready to go home." Connie asked Mitchie.

"Yeah I guess so." She said sounding disappointed.

"I guess we should be going too. I have to get up early to open the shop." My dad said.

"OK well I'll see you later." I told Mitchie.

"Actually if it's OK with Jerry and Theresa, it would be alright if Alex wanted to spend the night." What? Is this the same women who, just a couple of hours ago, thought I only wanted to have sex with her daughter?

"Really?" Mitchie asked, just as shocked as I am.

"Is that alright?"

"Um, sure." I guess even my parents are shocked. I mean Connie made it clear that she doesn't trust us being alone. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Alex. And behave." My mom warned.

"I will. Bye mom. Bye dad." After my parents and Mitchie's all said their goodbyes, we all went to Mitchie's house. Once we got to Mitchie's house, her dad went straight to bed because he had to go to work early. Me and Mitchie were sitting on the couch watching TV while Connie fixed us some snacks.

"Here you go" She said, giving us our snacks while she also had a sandwich she made for herself.

"Thanks mom"

"Yeah thanks Connie."

"Your welcome." We just sat in silence eating and watching TV. I guess Connie realized it was getting late because she told us it was time to go to bed. With one last goodnight we went to Mitchie's room. I'm not going to lie, I feel really nervous. I guess its the fact that I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as Mitchie.

"Here you go Alex you can borrow these." She said handing my some pajama pants and a tank top. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change in here." Once she left the room, I started to change. Once I was dressed I waited for Mitchie. My heart almost stopped when she entered the room. She had on a tank top and short shorts. Oh god, not only do her boobs look great, but you should see her ass!

"Mitchie are you trying to kill me." I asked her.

"What do mean" she says innocently while walking towards me seductively shaking her hips. This is so not the right time.

"Mitchie can you stop."

"Alex I'm just messing with you." She says then pecks me on the lips. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah I just need to use the bathroom first." Once I use the bathroom and brush my teeth using Mitchie's spare tooth brush, I went back to Mitchie's room. She's already under the covers. She smiles at me once she sees me.

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"Yep." I walk over to her bed and slowly slip under the covers. It's so soft and warm and it smells like Mitchie. She snuggles closer to me and I feel her body pressed against mine. Shit. Alex control your hormones. I guess she noticed how stiff I was.

"Alex relax. I'm not going to rape you or anything."

"I'm relaxed." I lie.

"No your not."

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I...um...your kind of turning me on right now." I confess feeling really embarrassed. And her laughing uncontrollably isn't helping. "Mitchie it isn't funny."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No. It's OK, I'm good now."

"You sure. Cause I don't want you jizzing all over my bed."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Just kidding, but seriously are you good now?"

"Yeah." Then Mitchie reaches over to cut the lamp off.

"Night" she said rolling over on her side, back facing me.

"Night." I just layed there on my back for about twenty minutes. I couldn't fall asleep.

"Mitchie. Are you awake." I whispered in the dark.

"Yeah, why are you still up?"

"I don't know. Why are you still up?"

"I don't know, but I'm cold. Can we spoon?"

"Sure." Once Mitchie was snuggled into me with my arms around her, I finally found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mitchie's POV**

When I woke up this morning I couldn't help but smile.

Even in her sleep, she's beautiful. I reached over to brush back a strand of her hair out of her face then I placed a soft kiss on her lips. That woke her up.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Hey, what time is it?" She said sounding tired.

"Ten thirty."

"That's way to early." She complained before burying her face into the pillow.

"No it's not. Come on get up. My parents aren't even home." Just like I knew she would, she quickly took her face out of the pillow.

"Really? I mean I know your dad went to work at five thirty, but there is no way you're mom would leave us alone."

"Well she did. Only because there was some kind of catering emergency. And I told her you usually don't wake up before one."

"When did she leave."

"Like forty five minutes ago."

"So we're all alone?"

"Yep." I smiled before she moved closer to me, her face only inches away from mine.

"And your mom won't be back until?"

"She said it would only take an hour. Maybe two."

"Good. That's all I need." That's all she said before she closed the gap between our lips. Once again, the kiss turned into us making out. Alex was now straddling me. Her hands are under my shirt, pulling it up over my head. I stop her before she completely takes it off.

"Alex, stop."

"What, what's wrong." As much as I want to keep going, this is so not the right time.

"We should stop."

"Yeah your right." I could tell that she didn't want to stop either. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked after rolling off of me.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Stay in bed all day with you." She said with a cheesy smile.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day and cuddle, that's not an option."

"Fine. I almost forgot. Harper's coming home today!" She said excitedly. Harper's her best friend and lives with Alex. She spent the summer visiting them.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She's excited to meet you too. I've told her all about you."

"Great. What did you say."

"I said 'Harper I'm in love with this really amazing girl. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and super talented."

"You're so sweet" I said before giving her a soft kiss.

"Then I said 'Plus her ass is amazing, and I'm pretty sure she's going to be a freak in the sheets."

"You did not.' I said shocked.

"No, but something tells me you are."

"Maybe I am, but now you'll never know." I threatened before getting off the bed and swinging my hips as I walked out the door.

After we got dressed and my mom came home we ate and just hung out watching movies and stuff. Later we headed off to the Sub Station. Alex had to work for an hour while her mom went to pick up Harper at the airport. I decided to just wait for her to get off of work while I read a book. After about twenty minutes my book was getting boring so I stopped reading. As I looked up I noticed that it was pretty busy. Alex and Justin were moving quickly to take orders and give costumers their food. Time passed slowly as more and more people left. By seven, pretty much everyone left except a few people. Once Alex's shift was over she put up her apron and walked over to me.

"I am so tired." She complained before sitting down next to me.

"That's because you're lazy. You never exercise. All you do is sit on the couch and watch T.V."

"OK I might be lazy, but I don't need to exercise. My body looks great even without exercising."

"I love how conceded you are."

"I am not conceded. I'm just hot."

"Conceded." I teased.

"But you still love me."

"You're right." I said before kissing her.

"Whens you're mom supposed to be here." I asked after breaking the kiss.

"Last time I talked to her she said they would probably be here by eight."

"Cool"

After we had something to eat we went upstairs to wait. We decided to watch some show on MTV. It was some episode of the show True Life. It was really boring and we still had a while before her mom and Harper got here so I started to kiss Alex. It didn't take long before her tongue entered my mouth. The kiss quickened and soon she was straddling me. Before things got to heated I broke the kiss and told Alex we should stop before someone walks in. We continued watching TV until the door opened about twenty minutes later. Theresa came in first and behind her was who I'm assuming is Harper.

"Harper, finally you're back." Alex said standing up to hug her.

"I know. It was great seeing my parents, but I missed you so much." I guess she noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello. You must be Mitchie."

"Yep and you're Harper."

"It's so great to meet you. I feel like I know you, seeing how you're all Alex talks about." I notice Alex blush.

"Aw you talk about me." I teased.

"Shut up." She said giving me a glare.

"Whats she say." I asked Harper.

"She goes on and on about how perfect you are and how beautiful you are. Oh and how she wants to be will you forever."

"Harper I'm going to kill you." I didn't think it was that possible for anyones face to get that red. But its so adorable.

"Alex that's so sweet. I love you." I gushed before giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you too" She said after she pulled away.

The rest of the night me, Alex, and Harper hung out in Alex's room. I got to know her much better. She's a little weird, but in a good way. She's also really sweet. It was getting late so I got Alex to walk me home. After I got a quick kiss and we said goodbye I went straight to bed looking forward to spending as much time with Alex as I can before school starts in a week.

* * *

Unfortunately the following week flew by. But it was still alot of fun. We did everything from bowling to going to see the statue of Liberty. I also got to hang out with Harper more. As much as I actually like school I don't want it to start yet. I won't get to see Alex as much, but it won't be that bad because we do live right next to eachother.

So now its Friday and here I am laying on Alex's bed waiting for her to get out of the shower. Her parents had a date night so they left Justin in charge. He's downstairs watching some science show on TV with his best friend Zeke and Harper. Zeke and Harper are dating. I think they're really cute together, he's really sweet and unique just like her. I think Justin's girlfriend, Juliet is coming over too. I've only met here a couple of times, but she's really nice. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Alex coming in the room. Holy shit. Why is she just in a towel? A very short one at that. Her hair is wet and water is dripping down to her shoulders. Water is glistening on her skin. She looks so sexy.

"Alex is there any reason you're standing here in a towel."

"Whatever do you mean?' She says sounding innocent.

"Um I'll just leave so you can get dressed." I say getting up and walking over to the door. But I'm stopped by her grabbing my wrist.

"You don't have to leave. If you want I can give you a little preview." She said with a grin stepping closer to me.

"Um...I.."

"Shh." She says seductively before kissing me. Her almost naked body is pressed against mine.

"Alex I'm going to wait downstairs."

"Hold on let me just remove my towel first." Her hand travels to where she's wrapped the towel. I stop her hand quickly.

"Alex stop." If she drops that towel there's no way I'm going to resist from attacking her.

"Why."

"Because everyones downstairs and I don't want to do this now."

"Do what?"

"I'm not going to lie. If you remove that towel, I won't be over to control myself."

"So you're that turned on?"

"Yeah" I admitted blushing.

"You can go wait while I get dressed." She said smiling.

"What"

"I'm just getting you back for that night you messed with me."

"I hate you"

"I love you too." She said sweetly before I went downstairs.

* * *

The next day we are walking down Waverly Place doing some last minute school shopping when we heard someone call Alex's name.

"Alex?" We turned to see who was calling her name. It was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ashley"

"Oh my god it is you! I haven't seen you in forever." She exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." I could tell things between them were awkward.

"So who's this?" She said looking at me.

"This is Mitchie, my girlfriend."

"Wow, girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So what are you doing here. I thought you moved." Alex asked.

"I did. I'm just shopping here because the stores here have better clothes."

"That's cool. Oh crap before I forget I have to run into the store really quick to get some things for my mom." She said to me.

"OK I'll just wait here."

"OK be right back." She said before she entered the store. Great now I'm stuck with this girl I don't even know. And how does she know Alex?

"So, you and Alex?" She asked

"Yeah."

"I can't believe she's in a relationship. She must really like you."

"I guess. So you're an old friend?" I asked changing the subject.

"You could say that. More like old fuck buddy." She smirked. Now I really don't like her. I didn't know what to say to that. I guess she could feel the awkwardness to because she was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. Theres nothing I can do about what happened in the past. I know how Alex used to be..."

"Trust me I know. She was the biggest pimp ever. She could get any girl she wanted with her smooth talking. And..." I do not want to here all of this. My turn to interrupt her.

"I get it. She was a player." I said rudely.

"Was. Ha that's funny." This bitch is starting to really get on my nerves.

"Well we've been together for a month and she's been faithful. And she says she loves me." Ha bitch in your face!

"Let me guess. She told you that after you slept with her?"

"I'm pretty sure it's none of your business."

"So you haven't had sex with her yet. Now I get it." She smiled to herself. What the fuck is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the ultimate challenge for her. She wants to get in your pants so bad that she's pretending to actually care about you. She's being all sweet and lovey dovey. And you're falling for it. She's using the whole player who changed her ways card, but really she's the same person she always was." If Alex doesn't come out soon I'm going to kill this skank.

"I am so sick of this shit. People can change. That's when she was young and only cared about sex, but now she's older and more mature. She wants to be in a real relationship. I'm sorry if you're jealous she didn't want to be you." Oh yeah, I just burned this ho.

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous. Trust me I don't want Alex. She's an ass, but really good in bed." She said sarcastically before smiling.

"Hey baby sorry it took so long. First I had trouble finding all this crap then I waited in a super long line." She's so lucky Alex showed up when she did or I would of punched that goofy smirk off of her face.

"It's OK. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"See ya Ashley." Alex said before intertwining our fingers.

"Bye Alex." She paused before looking at me. "Bye Mitchie. It was great meeting you." She said with the fakest sweet tone and smile.

"You too" I said as equally fake. I felt my anger melt away as she turned to walk away. I felt it completely go away when Alex suddenly kissed me. And you know what makes it better? When we pulled apart I saw Ashley looking at us with an angry expression on her face. In your face skank!

"Is everything OK." Alex asked me while walking back to her house.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be"

"I don't know. Did Ashley say anything to you."

"Nothing bad." I lied. I'm going to tell Alex about what Ashley said but right now I'm trying not to worry about it, but I'm not going to lie. It's kind of making me worry. I really want to believe Alex has changed and loves me, but what if Ashley's right? What if this is all just a challenge for her? What if this whole relationship has just been a lie? I really don't want to believe it because why should I trust what she said. She was obviously just trying to piss me off. Maybe I'm right and she's just mad because at one point she loved Alex and is jealous that she loves me and not her. Maybe Alex played her. Maybe she's playing me. I can't stop all of these doubts from running through my head. I just hope none of its true because if it is I'm afraid of how bad it will break my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for the kind reviews. I finally reached over 40 reviews! Yay! lol but seriously you guys are amazing! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it's probably my favorite so far. Anyways enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up Sunday feeling seriously depressed. School starts tomorrow. Uh I hate school so much. Not only is it extremely boring and pointless, but I have to get up super early. The worst part is that I only have one class with Mitchie. And its chemistry. Great not only do I hate science, but I've heard that chemistry is a really hard class. At least I have lunch with her. Speaking of Mitchie, she's been acting weird since yesterday. It's like she doesn't even want to touch me. When we kiss and my hands touch under her shirt she pulls away and makes up some lame excuse like she's not in the mood. She's also been really distant. I'm starting to think Ashley said something to upset her and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Actually its the perfect opportunity to ask her about it because we're in her room right now. I'm reading a magazine while she's writing some song. It's really quiet until I speak.

"Tomorrow is going to suck."

"Schools not that bad" She replied.

"Yeah it is. I hate it, but the worst part is I'll hardy see you." I say over dramatically. "Why do you have to be so smart." I added. That's the only reason I won't have that many classes with her. She's in almost all AP classes.

"Because unlike you I actually care about getting good grades and I want to get into a college with a good music program"

"I hate that you're such an over achiever."

"Being an over achiever is a good thing."

"Whatever you say. But seriously I'm going to miss you all day. Well other than in chemistry and lunch."

"You'll live"

After that it was really silent. I was about to bring up Ashley and see if she said anything to her, but when I looked over to look at Mitchie my mind went totally blank. I'm to distracted by how hot she looks right now. I mean she always looks good, but with her reading glasses on she looks so fine. She looks like a naughty librarian. My hormones gain control as I sat my magazine down on the nightstand before taking the song book and pencil out of Mitchie's hands and place both next to my magazine.

"Alex what are you doing" She asked with a confussed expression on her face.

"You look so sexy right now" I said smoothly.

"Thanks." Really that's all she can say. So I do the only logical thing. I kiss her. OK the logical thing to do would be to ask her what's going on, but I am not a logical person.

At least she's kissing me back. My hands go to her thighs and I'm startled when she suddenly pulls away.

"Alex I..."

"I know I know. You're not in the mood." I said kind of harshly.

"Does it really make you mad that I'm not ready to have sex with you yet. God. Are you sure you don't want to just get in my pants." She said with anger in her voice.

"What? No of course not. You know that I respect your choice to wait."

"OK sorry. Can we just go watch TV or something." Time to get to the serious question.

"Did Ashley say something to you. And I want the truth because I know she did."

"Fine. She told me all this stuff about how you guys were fuck buddy's and how you were the best player ever. And that you're pretending to love me until you get in my pants and then you're just going to dump me and move on to the next girl." She said quickly then let out a deep breath.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I know I shouldn't believe her..."

"But you do." I said quietly. I can't believe this.

"No, but...I don't know I guess I'm just scared its true and you're going to break my heart."

"Mitchie I swear that I'm not going to break your heart." I said sounding as sincere as I could.

"I believe you. It just sucks hearing all that crap." I'm pretty sure she's talking about the whole fuck buddy's thing.

"Look, Ashley never meant anything to me. I know that sounds messed up, but its true. We were just friends with benefits. She called me when she wanted to have sex and I did the same thing. Things just ended bad between us because eventually she told me she started to have feelings for me and me being the douche I was, told her that I can't be in relationship because there are to many hot girls in the world and I can't be tied down. After that we stopped seeing each other and then she moved. And now I'm with you and I love you so much."

"Alex..." I interrupted her before she could continue. I had to get this all out now.

"And I don't just say it to charm you so I can get into your pants. I mean it. I could live without ever being with you in that way, even though it will be hard. The physical stuff doesn't even matter. It's the emotional level that we share. You are the only person besides Harper that I let get to know the real me. And I've been completely honest with you. I could never lie to you. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I ever hurt you. So believe me when I tell you that everything she said is a lie. I don't just want to be with you until I sleep with you. I want to be with you forever." I'm starting to think I said something wrong because I notice tears in her eyes. Oh great what did I do.

"Mitchie whats wrong. I'm so sorry did I say something to upset you because..." I said freaking out, while holding her close, before she cut me off with a really passionate kiss.

"No Alex you did nothing wrong. It's just, that's the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me. And I feel the same way. I want to be with you forever to." While she spoke I used my thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Really? So you believe me?"

"Yeah. I can tell you're being completely sincere and honest."

"Thank god. I thought you were going to dump me or something." I said relived.

"Never." She smiled that amazing smile and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach before I captured her lips again.

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm laying in bed feeling amazing. I seriously can't stop smiling. It's official Alex is the best girlfriend ever. Don't let her tough exterior fool you. She may be sarcastic and she acts like she doesn't care about anything but herself but she's the sweetest person ever. And I swear if my parents weren't downstairs I definitely would of made love to her right there. I didn't think it was possible to be so in love with one person, but I keep falling more and more in love with Alex everyday. And when she told me that she wants to be with be forever, I was in complete shock. That just proves that she does really love me. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she meant it. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow, but it still sucks that I won't see her as much.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at six and took a shower. After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and curled my hair and put some light makeup on I got dressed. I wanted to look good for the first day of school. I'm the new girl and I want to make a good first impression. I decided to wear a cute blue blouse with white jeans. Topped off with some heels to match. I went down stairs to eat breakfast before meeting up with Alex.

"Good morning Mitchie. Are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind off nervous."

"It'll be alright. You'll make new friends. And Alex will be there for you."

"Yeah, but we only have chemistry and lunch together."

"You'll see her in between classes."

"I know, but I guess I'm just use to spending so much time with her."

"You'll see her everyday."

"That's the perk of being neighbors with your girlfriend." I said smiling.

Once I said bye to my mom I left the house with my bag and went to meet Alex in front of the restaurant. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She looked gorgeous. She had on a red top with some skinny jeans.

"Hey baby." I said before kissing her.

"Hey" She said looking pissed.

"Let me guess. You hate life right now."

"Yeah. I hate being up this early and I hate going to stupid school." She whined.

"Oh stop whining we only have two years of school left."

"That's to long."

"Well come on we better go before we're late for the first day of school." I took her hand in mine as we walked to school.

* * *

The next two months seriously felt like they flew by. School is going great. I have all A's and I've managed to make new friends. Me and Alex even get to sit next to each other in chemistry and she's my lab partner! I also sit with her and Harper at lunch. Alex has been doing good too. I've been helping her in some of her hard classes and she has good grades, well she has some C's but at least she doesn't have any D's or F's. She even has one A, in art. I forgot to tell you that she's an amazing artist.

The best part is that things between me and Alex are still going great. As for the whole sex thing, we have yet to sleep together. Yeah I know we've been together for three months but I'm ready to sleep with her. The only problem is that we're never alone. It sucks because I get all hot and bothered and then we just have to stop because someone could walk in. I feel like if it doesn't happen soon I'm going to explode. But tonight is going to be the night. Alex's parents had to leave for the weekend to go to some kind of meeting or something. Harper is spending the weekend with another friend. And some how Alex got Justin and Max to leave too. I don't know how she convinced Justin to leave us alone, but something tells me she threatened him.

After I got to Alex's house and she greeted me with a kiss she led me to kitchen. She made us dinner and it was really good. While we were eating we had a casual conversation. Suddenly it got quiet before Alex finally spoke.

"Mitchie I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" I'm starting to get worried because she sounds really nervous.

"Well its not that easy to say but..."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No of course not."

"OK good. So what is it?"

"I'm a wizard." Is she serious?

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Alex stop joking around."

"I'm not. Me, Justin, and Max are wizards and my dad is our magic teacher." She sounded dead serious, but there's no way wizards are real.

"Prove it." Then she bent down to take some kind of stick out of her boot.

"This is my wand."

"OK, well do some magic or something."

"Are you cold?"

"What does that have to do with..." Before I finished my sentence she said what I'm guessing is a spell.

"Cashmerus Appearus" Suddenly I was wearing a sweater, a really cute sweater.

"Oh my god! You are a wizard!" I can not believe my girlfriend is a wizard. This is so cool. "But if you can do any spell, why did you just make a sweater appear?"

"It's like the easiest spell to remember and the most useful, well except for the spell to make pancakes appear."

"Wow, so I'm guessing you're not that good at magic either."

"Well I'm probably going to loss my powers anyways so I dropped out of the competition, which means I don't have to study spells anymore."

"What competition?"

"With families that have more than one wizard, there's a competition that they all have to compete in. The one who wins keeps there powers and becomes a full wizard. The others loss there powers."

"Why are you dropping out. Don't you want to be a full wizard."

"I did, but Justin's going to win anyways and plus a wizard loses their powers if they choose to be with a mortal."

"Wait, you're giving up being a wizard to be with me?" I'm shocked that she would rather be with me than be able to use magic.

"Yeah. I mean sure magic makes life easier and you can do all kinds of cool stuff, but none of it's worth it if I can't be with you."

"OK that's the sweetest thing you've ever said. I love you." I said before pulling her closer to me and pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too. Now come on, I have to show you something else." I followed her downstairs and we went through the kitchen. We stopped in front of the storage room.

"You're showing me the storage room?" I asked.

"No. I'm showing you our wizard liar." Once we went inside, my jaw almost dropped to the floor. Instead of there just being a normal storage room, it was a huge lair.

"This is amazing." I said looking around. I'm guessing all this stuff is wizard stuff.

"This is where we have wizard lessons and over there is the portal to the wizard world." She said pointing to a giant glass window that lites up with bright colors.

"There's a wizard world?"

"Yep. Its awesome. I should take you there some time."

"That would be so cool."

"So you're not freaked out about all of this?"

"No, but I'm still kind of in shock. But its really cool."

"So now that we got that out of the way are you ready to go back upstairs?"

"Yeah." Once we got back upstairs we ate dessert. After we finished eating we cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. I was getting anxious about how I was going to tell her that I was ready. Do I just tell her? Or should I just jump her on the couch? I guess I'll just start by kissing her.

"Alex this movie just got boring. Can we make out instead?" I asked with a smirk.

"Gladly." She said before I leaned over to kiss her. Soon the makeout session got really intense and it was becoming uncomfortable on the couch.

"Lets take this to your room." I said as seductively as I could.

"OK." Going up to her room, I felt so nervous. I'm about to have sex with Alex! Before we enter her room she stops and turns toward me.

"Can you wait right here for one minute?"

"Um OK."What is she up to. Once she goes in and closes the door behind her, I really start feeling nervous. After a minute she opens the door.

"OK come in." She says smiling. Once I enter her room I stop dead in my tracks. Its dim in her room. There's alot of candles around the room casting a romantic glow. And there's white rose pedals trailing to the bed.

"Alex you did all this."

"Yeah I wanted this to be special."

"It is." I say before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her hands travel to my waist pulling me closer to her. Our bodies pressed against each other. It doesn't take long for the kiss to quicken. Soon ours tongues are having a battle for dominance. When air becomes an issue I break the kiss and take her hand. She leads me over to the bed. I'm the first to sit down. Alex sat down beside me and we started to kiss again. This time it was slower and less rushed. Alex became more dominant, gently pushing me down so I was now laying down, her on top. Soon our hands were all over each other and moans could be heard. Alex was gently sucking my bottom lip when I felt her warm hands under my shirt. Once she started to pull it up, I sat up helping her take it off. After she threw it to the floor her eyes were glued to my chest.

"Wow, someone came prepared." She said looking at my black lace bra.

"Yeah" I confessed. "Wait till you see the matching panties." I said seductively as she gulped.

"You're going to give me a heart attack." She said before her lips started to leave soft kisses down my neck to my chest. I couldn't stop the moans from leaving my throat as she placed kissed on my breast. She kissed lower, down to my stomach. Once she got down to the start of my jeans she looked up at me. Her eyes asking for permission to remove my pants. I slowly nod my head. She unbuttons them and slowly slides the zipper down. Once she pulls the pants all the way down and throws them to the floor, she comes back up. Before giving me another kiss her eyes travel over my body.

"You weren't kidding."

"Nope I wanted to look hot."

"Trust me, you do."

"Well now I feel like you have way to many clothes on." She smiled before I flipped us over. Once I took her clothes off, we were both left in our bras and panties. Soon I felt her hands go behind my back to unhook my bra. After she took it off and tossed it to the floor she flipped us over again so she was back on top. I felt extremely self conscious as her eyes stared at my boobs.

"Your so beautiful." My face felt hot from embarrassment before her hands cupped both of my breast in her hands. I moaned when she gave them a soft squeeze. Soon she brought her mouth down and kissed my chest. I couldn't suppress a moan when I felt her tongue flick my nipple. Now the pressure between my legs was throbbing. After Alex removes her lips from my breast she leaves soft kisses down my stomach. She stops at the band of my underwear. Once she pulls them off, the rest of the night is like a blur.

It was perfect. It was slow and sweet. Alex was gentle and I could tell she didn't want to hurt me. There was soft kisses and touches. It was the most amazing and romantic first time I could ever ask for. And don't get me started on Alex's body! When I saw her naked I almost died. I'm really glad we were alone because lets just say that I'm a screamer. Alex is seriously amazing. She definitely knew what she was doing. Me on the other hand, well I just went with my instincts. I guess I wasn't that bad because I made her cum! Oh yeah I'm good.

After my breathing went back to normal, I cuddled up to Alex. Her arms were wrapped around me and I rested my head on her chest. I could feel her chest rise and fall. As she kissed the top of my head she said "I love you, Mitchie."

"Are you just saying that because you finally got in my pants?" I teased.

"Yeah, so now you gotta go" I playfully smacked her.

"Just kidding."

"I know. And I love you too."

"That was amazing." She said.

"So I didn't suck."

"Are you serious. That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Really"

"Yeah. It was special, you know? It actually meant something. We made love." I scooted up to give her a slow passionate kiss.

"Yeah and it was perfect." I said before cuddling back into her. I was so relaxed and comfortable. I suddenly felt really tired. I yawned before Alex said "Your not tired are you?"

"Yeah you wore me out."

"Well hurry up and get energized because I'm ready for round two, maybe even three." I smacked her arm before we both laughed and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Sorry if your disappointed that I didn't have the whole sex scene, but I just can't write one at all! I just hope your all happy that they finally had sex because I am. lol**

**Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I've had a little bit of writers block plus I've been really busy due to the holidays. I guess this is like a late Christmas present! I really hope you like this chapter. It took me forever to write, but it's the longest one so far! Please enjoy and review!**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night was the best night of my life. Me and Mitchie had sex! Not only that, but it was so good. There's no other words to describe it than epic. Like, seriously it was that good. And I'm happy to inform you that I was right, Mitchie is definitely a freak in the sheets. I'm pretty sure my back has a couple scratch marks and that its going to take a while for the soreness in my lower region to heal. But hey, I'm not complaining. And don't get me started on her body. Seeing her in that laced bra and matching underwear, well that alone made me jizz myself, but her naked, yum.

Anyways, back on topic, I wake up at about eleven thirty. Mitchie is still asleep. I guess she wasn't lying about me waring her out. Her naked body is pressed into mine and it feels amazing. The heat from her body keeps me warm and makes me feel safe. I smile as I look down at her. Is it even fair that someone can be this beautiful? She looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake her, so like the creeper that I am, I watch her sleep. I reach over to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. I guess she felt me touch her because her eyes slowly open.

"Hey, what time is it?" She says groggily.

"Almost twelve."

"You're up before me?"

"Yeah that shocked me to. Usually you're up first, but you were knocked out."

"I told you that you wore me out."

"I can tell, but seriously is there any scratches on my back?" I said before turning around so my back was facing her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" She asked while gently running her fingers over the scratches.

"I guess because I was to focused on not hurting you." I said recalling the moment I slowly slid one finger inside her. She made a small gasp and her face scrunched up with an expression of pain. That's when her nails dug into my back. I kissed her softly then whispered to her that the pain would stop soon and that I loved her. After a couple more seconds I guess the pain stopped because the little whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure and the pain of her nails digging in my back stopped too.

"By the way, thanks Alex. You were so sweet. I could tell you didn't want to hurt me."

"No problem." I said then we shared a slow and passionate kiss.

"I guess we should be getting up." She said after her lips pulled away from mine.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If I don't get you home soon you're mom will probably think I raped you last night."

"No, she'll just think you violated me or something."

"You violated me. I was perfectly fine just watching a movie. Then you had to seduce me."

"I don't remember you complaining. If I recall you were the one who ripped all of my clothes off than you ogled my body."

"Its not my fault that you have an amazing body. And what did you expect me to do. If a hot girl is wearing a laced bra and underwear and she wants to have sex with you, you can't say no."

"By hot girl, I hope you mean me."

"Yep only you." I said before kissing her.

"I need to take a shower."

"Me too. To save water we should shower together." I suggested with a smirk.

"Do you really care about saving water or do just want to have shower sex?"

"Definitely the water. I mean times are hard and we need to save as much money as we can."

"That was almost believable."

"OK you're right, but I can just wait to take a shower after you."

"No, you're right we should save water and I wouldn't mind having some fun" She said suggestively with a wink before getting out of bed and walking over to the door. I couldn't help but stare at her naked body.

"Are you coming or are you just going to lay there and stare." She asked before leaving the room.

"Oh I'm definitely coming." I said to myself before quickly getting out from under the covers to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour and a half later I was putting on my clothes while Mitchie was finishing her hair. I looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Last night was amazing, but what just happened in the shower, that was hot." The first time is all sweet and innocent, but that was the total opposite of sweet and innocent.

"Yeah that was pretty great wasn't it."

"Oh yeah."

After we were completely dressed and made up, we ate a quick breakfast and made our way over to Mitchie's house.

"Hey mom." Mitchie said to Connie, who was watching some talk show.

"Hey girls did you have fun last night?" I wanted to say 'you have no idea.' but that would basically be like saying 'It was great because I fucked you're daughter.' So I decided on just saying "Yeah. We watched some movie with Harper then hung out in my room for awhile. Then Justin told us it was getting late so he made us go to sleep." Mitchie nodded her head in agreement. I should win an award for my excellent lying.

"Well that sounds fun. So whats the plans for tonight."

"I'm not sure yet, I guess just hang out in my room."

"Well how about we go to the video store and rent some movies and have a movie night."

"Me, you and Alex?" I can tell that she doesn't really want to and to be honest I would rather make out with her in her room, but Connie looks excited and it wouldn't be that bad.

"Yeah. What your to cool to have a movie night with your mom."

"No I guess that sounds OK. Is that alright with you?" She asks me.

"That sounds cool. I'll just call my parents and let them know I'm spending the night here." I say before I call my mom's cell. Once I got her permission, I went back into the living room.

"Did they say it was OK?"

"Yep" We decided to go to the store at around five. After we picked out two movies we went to get some pizza for dinner. Once it was six thirty and we were finished eating, we made our way into the living room and got ready to start the first movie.

Me and Mitchie cuddled up on the couch and Connie sat in the recliner. We decided to watch Eclipse first. I'm not really into the whole Twilight saga, but Mithie and Connie are. I was a little bored through the movie, but it got really good and I was into it. After the movie went off Connie asked if we wanted some more popcorn. While she was in the kitchen popping the popcorn in the microwave, Mitchie turned to me.

"So did you like the movie." She asked me.

"Yeah it was definitely better than the first two. But if I was Bella I wouldn't pick Edward or Jacob."

"Really, who would you pick then."

"Alice all the way. I mean she is so hot."

"Oh really?" She says looking pissed.

"But she has nothing on you." I said smoothly.

"Good." She before capturing my lips. I couldn't stop my self from getting caught up in the kiss. It quickly intensified and I pulled her closer into me and my hands found her their way to her waist. Unfortunately it was ruined when we heard "Ahem." We quickly broke apart realizing Connie was standing there.

"Sorry." I said while scooting away from Mitchie.

"I leave the room for five minutes and you're all over my daughter." I'm so happy that she sounds more teasing than pissed.

"It was her fault." I said pointing at Mitchie. "She was all over me."

"Was not."

"I don't care who's fault it was. I would just prefer if you two would keep the PDA down when you're around me."

"I'll try, but Mitchie..." I stop my sentence when I notice Mitchie glaring at me with the 'say one more word and I'll kill you' look.

"I mean sure."

"So what should we watch next?" We decide on watching P.S. I love you. During the movie me and Mitchie held hands. Every once in a while we would sneak kisses so Connie wouldn't see. Not that it wasn't a good movie because it is, but I couldn't really focus. You see, Mitchie must of thought that it would be funny to fuck with me. She kept putting her hand under my shirt. I had to swat her hand away like three times because she was getting to close to my boobs. When the movie was almost over, I realized that it was getting really late and I was starting to get tired. When I looked over at Connie, I saw that she was asleep. I waited till the movie was completely over before whispering "Mitchie you're mom's asleep.

"I didn't even know she was asleep." She said while looking over at Connie. Then she turned the DVD player off, but left the TV on.

"Are you tired" I asked.

"Not really. Just a little. Do you want to watch TV for a while until we get more tired."

"Not really. But we could just make out for a while." I suggested while sliding closer to her.

"We could but my mom is right there."

"Then be quiet so we don't wake her." I trailed soft kisses down her neck. Once I found her pulse point I started to suck. Soon I heard a moan escape from Mitchie's mouth.

"Mmm Alex." Mitchie gets really turned on when I suck her pulse point. I trail my lips back up her neck untill I capture her lips. Soon our tongues are fighting for domince. When air becomes a issue I disconnect our lips.

"Lets go upstairs and have some fun." I whisper seductively.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have sex when there's a possibility that my mom could catch us."

"That makes it more fun. Come on just lock the door and try not to be loud." I practically beg.

"Someones desperate." She teased. "And horny."

"I'm horny? Your the one who couldn't keep their hands out from under my shirt. I swear, your even hornier now that we've had sex."

"Maybe a little, but messing with you is fun."

"Oh yeah its fun to me turned on while your mom's right there." I said sarcastically

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you when we get in my room."

"What are we going to do in your room?" I asked acting like I had no clue.

"We're going to have amazing sex." She purred into my ear. Goosebumps formed where her hot breath touched my skin. And the throbbing between my legs increased. I didn't say anything. I just grabbed her hand to help pull her up and off the couch. We quickly made to Mitchie's room. As soon as I closed the door and locked it, I turned around only to be attacked by Mitchie's lips.

Soon we were on the bed, Mitchie on top of me. Clothes were starting to be shed, well mostly my clothes. Mitchie must be super horny because she is wasting no time. I really want to have sex with her, but I have to stop this before we get caught.

"Mitchie wait." I said before she unhooked my bra.

"What's wrong?"

"We should stop."

"Why?" She asked with lust in her eyes.

"I don't want your mom to catch us."

"It's not like she's going to walk in on us. You did lock the door, right?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she's going to know something is going on and she doesn't want the door closed anyways."

"Your right. I guess we should put our pajamas on and just go to bed."

"And open the door." I added. Once we has our pajamas on and we got comfortable in the bed Mitchie turned the light off.

"Your not mad are you?" I asked into the dark.

"Of course not. I'm..." Before she finished her sentence, Connie's head popped in the room.

"Hey girls are you still up?"

"We're about to go to sleep." Mitchie said.

"OK well good night."

"Night mom."

"Night Alex."

"Night." Once Connie left, I couldn't help but laugh.

"See that's exactly why I made you stop. Can you imagine what would of happened if we were having sex and she knocked on the door. She would definitely of heard your loud ass moaning."

"OK your right. Thank god you stopped me. And I'm not that loud."

"Sure your not."

"Whatever. Goodnight Alex, I love you."

"I love you too." With one last kiss, we both went to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Hey Alex. How was your weekend?" Harper asked when I walked into her room.

"It was OK." I said trying to hold back a smile.

"So did you guys...you know?" Of course she wants to know. We tell each other everything.

"Yeah Harper we did."

"Spare me the full details, but how was it?"

"How was what? The weekend in general or when Mitchie went down on me?" I chucked. I love messing with Harper. I know these things disturb her.

"Oh my god! I so did not want to hear that. I said spare me the full details. I'm so disturbed..." See I was right.

"Harper I'm just kidding, that didn't happen."I interrupted while laughing.

"Can you not joke about that stuff. I.."

"I went down on her."

"I'm leaving before I hear anything else that will scar me."

"Wait. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Good. Now tell me about it."

"Lets put it this way, from a scale 1-10, ten being the best sex ever, it was a 20."

"Wow. So are you guys good. It's not awkward now."

"No. "

"That's great because I really like Mitchie and if you do anything to hurt her, I'd kill you."

"Trust me Harper, I could never hurt her."

"You're really serious about her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Awww! You're really in love. I'm so happy for you. I mean it's about time. I honestly thought that you would never settle for just one girl." She says excitedly while clapping. Harper also knew about my player ways and she hated the way I treated girls. She's told me repeatedly that she approves of Mitchie and thinks we're the perfect couple.

"Mitchie's all I need."

"That's great to hear. So are you going to ask her to go to the homecoming dance with you?"

"Dances are lame."

"Oh come on. It will be so fun! Me and Zeke are going together. If you take Mitchie then we can all go together. Plus Mitchie told me she really wants to go."

"Really. What did she say?"

"She said that she wants to go, but she's waiting for you to ask her."

"Great. I guess I'm going to have to go now. "

"You are so whipped."

"Alex Russo does not get whipped."

"Sure you don't"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hate school dances, but if Mitchie says she wants to go then your all ready to go."

"No. I kind of want to go."

"What ever you say."

"That does not mean I'm whipped."

"Maybe you're right, but trust me you're whipped."

"Give me three reasons why I'm whipped."

"Well to start with, remember the time we went to the movies and you were all set on seeing Resident Evil Afterlife."

"Yeah."

"Mitchie really wanted to see Despicable Me. After she begged you with the puppy dog face you gave in like that and we ended up seeing it."

"I wanted to see that too."

"No you didn't"

"OK your right, but its hard to say no to that face."

"What ever you say. Example two. Remember when you told me about the time she was helping you study and all you wanted to do was make out with her?"

"Yes and she told me that I needed to focus. Then I focused, there problem solved."

"Yeah after she threatened to never kiss you again."

"In my defense, Mitchie is an amazing kisser and I would die if she never kissed me again."

"You realize she just said that so you would study. I'm sure she would eventually kiss you again."

"Whatever. Last reason."

"Remember the time when Mitchie was on her period and she just used her last tampon?"

"Yeah."

"You were about to finish you're shift and Mitchie called you and asked if you could pick up a box at the store after your shift was over since you were going over there anyways..."

"Let me guess. I'm whipped because I bought her a box?"

"No because you hate buying stuff like that. You've never bought tampons for yourself, you make your mom buy them."

"Mitchie had really bad cramps and didn't fell like getting up. Plus her mom wasn't there and she was broke. If helping out my girlfriend when she's in need of something to stop blood from flowing out everywhere makes me whipped than whatever."

"It does when your the one who says you wouldn't even be caught dead.." I quickly interrupt her.

"I'm still not convinced." I'm starting to think that I should stop telling Harper all the details on our relationship.

"Well then I have many other examples. How about the fact that you were willing to wait until she was ready to have sex. If that was any other girl you would of dumped her after the one month mark."

"Because I actually love her and want to be with her for as long as possible. And I don't just want to be with her for the sex. I could spend hours talking to her and she listens to what I have to say. She doesn't judge me on the stupid shit I did in the past. I want to be better for her cause she deserves it."

"Aww" She said before attacking be in a crushing hug. "My little girl is growing up and all lovestruck." She said imitating a proud parent while pinching my cheeks. I swatted her hands away and got away from her grip.

"I'm going to bed."

"Not before you call Mitchie, right?"

"Yeah she told me to call her."

"Whipped" She teased.

"Am not." I said before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mitchie's POV**

Two weeks quickly went by and the homecoming dance was approaching in just four days. The worst part is that Alex hasn't even asked me to go yet. I know she hates dances, but I thought she'd at least see if I wanted to go. I'm about to just come out and ask her myself. It may sound corny but I want her to ask me in some romantic way. I know it's just homecoming and not prom, but it should still be fun. The worst part is that today is the last day to buy tickets. I'm trying to think positive. Alex could of already bought tickets, right? Maybe she's going to surprise me. Unfortunately schools over and we're currently walking home hand in hand.

"Well I guess I'll call you later since I have to work until seven." She says when we stop in front of my house.

"Alright." I said trying to not sound disappointed. After I gave Alex a quick kiss, I turned to open the door.

"Mitchie." I turned to see Alex standing behind me.

"Yeah." I asked.

"I totally forgot. I need to ask you something." Is she about to ask me to the dance? I think she is. Yes!

"What is it." I say trying to sound completely clueless.

"Are we hanging out Friday night."

"If you want to."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to homecoming with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"And who would that be?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I knew she was talking about me.

"You, of course. Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" She said holding out two tickets.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" I said excitingly before placing a soft kiss on her lips and squeezing her in a hug. "It's going to be so fun." I gushed.

"Yeah sure it is." She said sarcastically.

"Trust me it will be so much fun! When I went to homecoming last year at my old school, I had so much fun."

"Whatever you say, but remember that I'm only going because I love you."

"I know, but thanks. I know you hate school dances."

"I guess it won't be that bad. I am going with you." I smile and kiss her before she says, "So I'll pick you up around seven forty and we'll meet up with Harper and Zeke."

"Sounds good. I'll call you later." I say before giving her one last kiss.

"OK. Later."

"Bye."

* * *

It was finally Friday night and I was almost ready for the dance when my phone rang.

"Hey Alex. Are you on your way over yet?"

"Yeah, but there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not going to homecoming."

"Um, yeah we are. I spent almost seventy dollars on a dress that I just put on and I just spent forever doing my hair. You can't just call me at the last minute to cancel."

"I know, but its not my fault. I just found out that Brooke Hudson is throwing one of her amazing parties."

"Maybe we can go some other time, but I really want to go to homecoming."

"I don't want to argue over the phone. I'll be right there." I didn't even have a chance to speak before Alex suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"I hate when you use magic to pop in on me like that. It scares me every time..."

"Wow. You look so sexy." She said as she walked closer to me. Before she kissed me I backed away from her.

"I'm not kissing you until we're at the dance." I threatened.

"You can kiss me at the party."

"Alex I want to go to homecoming, please." I added in my famous puppy dog pout. Alex can't resist that.

"Mitchie don't try that. We're going to this party. I bought the tickets and without them you can't get into the dance."

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Dead serious."

"Screw you. Go to the party alone." I couldn't help but practically yell.

"Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You're the one being completely selfish. You'd rather go to some stupid party with a bunch of drunk teenagers than go to homecoming with me."

"Whatever. I'm going to go. So you can either come with me or stay here."

"Your being a complete bitch."

"No your just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"There's going to be a ton of hot, drunk girls there who will throw themselves at me. But don't worry I'll try to keep them off, if I'm not to wasted myself." I don't know if it was what she said or the way she said it with a grin but I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. Quickly my sadness turned to anger. Before I could stop myself, I slapped Alex right across the face.

"Did you just slap me?" I can tell she's in shock as she puts her hand on the cheek I slapped.

"Oh my god. Alex I'm so sorry. You just made me so mad..." Now I felt bad and the tears started to run.

"Baby don't cry." Alex said quietly as she held me in her arms. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and she held me tighter. Once the tears stopped I pulled away from Alex completely mad again.

"Don't try to comfort me. It's your fault I'm so upset in the first place. Can you just leave."

"Look I didn't mean what I said. You just made me mad and I said the worst thing possible to try and hurt you and I'm really sorry. I love you so much and I would never cheat on you."

"It's alright and I trust you. I'm just sorry that I slapped you so hard."

"You can make it up to me by going to homecoming with me."

"Really you want to go?"

"Yeah. I want everyone to see how beautiful my girlfriend is."

"So no stupid party?"

"Like you said before there will be other parties. I'd rather hold you close all night."

"Your so sweet." I said before I placed a soft kiss on her lips. Soon Alex's hands were on my waist pulling me closer to her. We started to make out, but I quickly broke the kiss.

"Alex your going to mess up my make up."

"My bad."

"I think we should get going."

"OK. I'll just use magic to change really fast and flash myself back outside in front of your house."

"My mom will probably open the door and say I'm still getting ready so just wait on the couch. And when I come down the stairs act like you didn't see me now, OK?"

"I won't. I'll just be in awe of how beautiful you look."

"Alright, see you in a few." Once Alex flashed out of my room, I continued to touch up my makeup. Just as I put my heels on I heard a knock on my door before my mom stepped into my room.

"Hey sweetie are you almost ready? Alex is waiting." My mom said before looking me over. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom. Can you tell Alex I'll be down in a minute?"

"Sure."

My jaw almost dropped when I saw Alex. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees and it hugged her body in all the right places showing off her curves.

"You look even sexier than you did ten minutes ago." Alex said, her eyes scanning over my body.

"Me? Have you seen yourself? You look even sexier."

"Oh do I?"

"Yeah. I'm considering skipping the dance and taking you to my room and ripping that dress off."

"I pick option two. That sounds way more fun than a stupid school dance."

"If you make it through the whole night without complaining, option two will still be available."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Well, I won't complain at all. I'm going to dance with you all night and occasionally tell you how sexy you look." Before I closed the gap between our lips I heard my mom coming down the stairs saying, "I found my camera. Now I can take some pictures!"

"Mom we have to go now. Do you really need to take pictures?"

"Yes. You both look beautiful and..."

"OK lets get this over with." I interrupted her. After my mom took like five pictures, we said bye and rushed out the door and made our way to homecoming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex's POV**

I seriously hate my life right now. After we meet up with Harper and Zeke and show our tickets at the door we walk into the gym. You can hear the music playing loudly and there's already a ton of people dancing. I do not want to be here at all. I want to be at Brooke's party. At least there's going to be alcohol there and it's always entertaining when there's a bunch of drunken idiots. And I wouldn't mind having a drink myself.

"You ready to dance?" Mitchie asked interrupting my thoughts. I remembered that I promised I wouldn't complain so instead of saying 'Not really. You can go dance while I just sit at that table over there.' So I put on a fake smile and said "Totally. Lets go!"

Once we found an open spot on the dance floor we started to dance to the music. If I haven't mentioned it before, Mitchie is an amazing dancer. The way she shakes her ass...DAMN! She turned me on so much just from her dancing. At one point she turned around so her ass was grinding against my center. That's when I dragged her into the handicapped stall and pushed her up against the back of the door and attacked her with my lips. My hands started to move up her smooth thighs getting closer to her center, but unfortunately she stopped me.

"Alex we have to stop. I'm not about to have sex in the bathroom, it's to gross."

"You're right, plus we don't want anyone to hear you." I smirked.

"Oh shut up." Once we left the bathroom we found Harper and Zeke. God, could they be more embarrassing? They dance so bad, but at least you can tell they're having fun. The rest of the night was actually really fun. We danced the whole time. Mitchie toned down the sexy dancing because I threatened to rape her in the bathroom. I might of ruined my 'cool' reputation at one point because I totally danced like a complete nerd at one point with Harper and Zeke. But it's OK cause I had so much fun.

About two hours later the dance was over and people were exiting the gym. Harper and Zeke left before us because he had to be home before ten thirty. As we were walking I heard Mitchie say "That was so much fun"

"It actually was pretty fun. I thought it was going to be lame."

"See I told you. Aren't you happy we didn't go to that stupid party."

"Yeah, but I still want to go. Hey, maybe we can go now."

"You know I have to be home by eleven."

"Well what time is it now?" I asked hoping it wasn't that late.

"It's ten forty-five." She said looking at her phone.

"Perfect. We can go to the party for a couple minutes."

"Alex I really don't want to go. You know I don't drink and I don't want you to either. Plus I'm tired and whats the point of only going for like five minutes."

"OK we don't have to go, but you know, I don't have to take you home yet."

"Do you want my mom to freak out and send the cops out to find us."

"I think your forgetting that I'm a wizard. I can create another universe where a year there is only a minute here."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, you up for it?"

"Fine, but we're not going to stay there for a year. Only like a couple hours and we are not going to have sex."

"That's not fair you promised that if I didn't complain than we would."

"I said I would rip your dress off. That doesn't mean we're going to have sex."

"Trust me when you see what's under this dress you won't be able to control yourself."

"I have great self control."

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically before I flashed us to another universe.

* * *

Two hours later Mitchie's naked body was kissing her way back up my body to meet my lips. Once I came down from my high and got my breathing under control I wrapped my arms around Mitchie and pulled her closer.

"That was...just...wow."

"So that was OK. I did it right?" Leave it to Mitchie to ask for an evaluation of how she did on eating me out.

"You did fantastic."

"Are you sure because..." I quickly cut her incoming rant off with my lips.

"Mitchie you don't have to freak out about everything. I know that you don't have that much experience, but it's alright. Like I said before, having sex with you is better than with anyone else because I love you. I just love the feeling of being so close to you. So stop worrying about if your doing things right or not because trust me, your amazing."

"Alright. I love you." She said before giving my a slow, passionate kiss.

"Are you ready to go yet or do you want to stay here longer." I asked.

"Stay here a little longer. This is nice." She said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, it is. I could stay like this forever." We stayed like that for awhile until we both fell asleep.

"Alex, wake up." I heard while being shaken.

"Give me five more minutes." I said groggily.

"I already let you sleep for ten minutes. Get up, I'm ready to leave."

"Alright. Lets get dressed." Once we got up and put our dresses back on, I flashed back.

"Wow, this feels so weird. It's like we went back in time or something." Mitchie said and looked at her phone before continuing "It's ten forty-six. You were right. Only a minute went by here."

"Told you, magic is awesome."

"I can't believe your going to give up magic just to be with me."

"Being with you is better than all the magic in the world." I said sincerely gazing into her eyes.

"Just when I think you can't be any sweeter, you go and say that. If people only knew that Alex Russo is a complete sap and not as tough as they think..."

"Tell anyone and I kill you." I playfully threatened before capturing her lips.

* * *

"I can't believe we only have a week left of school before winter break." Mitchie said while we were laying on my bed.

"I know. I'm so excited. Two weeks of no homework, no getting up early, and I get to spend more time with you. And I can't wait for Christmas!"

"Me either. The best part is you get to meet Dallas." Dallas is her older sister who is in college at Wisconsin. She's coming home for Christmas so I get to meet her. I'm kind of nervous because Mitchie's told me that she's kind of intimidating and is very outspoken.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She can't wait to meet you either. I've told her all about you."

"I hope she likes me." She's also told me that she's very protective of Mitchie.

"She will, don't worry. She just can't find out that we've had sex or she'll freak out."

"Oh yeah, cause that's my plan. I'm going to be like 'Hi Dallas it's nice to meet you. I've seen your sister naked because I took her virginity." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"I would seriously hurt you if you said that."

"Just kidding. I promise I won't say anything."

"Good. Well I guess I should get going before it gets dark."

"Can't you just spend the night."

"You know that we can only sleep over at each others houses on the weekends."

"I know, but it sucks."

"Yeah, but I'm sure the rules won't apply during break."

"I hope not. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you want."

"Lets go." I said getting off the bed to put my shoes on.

"Mom I'm walking Mitchie home, I'll be right back." I said once we got downstairs.

"Alright. Bye Mitchie, I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later Mrs. Russo." She said before we left my house.

"Night Alex I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie said while we stood in front of her house.

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before gently pressing her lips against mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mitchie's POV**

I am so excited for Christmas, which is only four days away! The best part is that my older sister, Dallas, is coming home today for two weeks! My parents went to the airport to pick her up while, surprisingly, they let me stay home alone with Alex. But don't worry, we only watched t.v. OK we might of made out a little, but that's it.

"So...what did you get me for Christmas?" I asked while we were sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Your just gonna have to wait and find out, but your going to love it."

"I have a feeling your going to love what I got you, too." I said thinking about the gift I got her.

"Probably, but the best gift ever is having you as my girlfriend." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You've become so corny that I can't even handle it."

"Yeah, but you love my corniness."

"That I do." I said before connecting our lips and like always, we started to make out.

I guess we were to caught up in the kiss to hear the front door open because suddenly I heard a very familiar voice boom through the house.

"Are you two gonna suck each others faces off or say hi to the most amazing sister ever?" Dallas said as we broke apart.

"Dallas! Oh my god, I've missed you so much." I said before running over to her, only to squeeze her in a hug. Alex just sat on the couch looking really uncomfortable."

"I've missed you, too. So this must be Alex?" She said pointing over to where Alex was seated.

"And you must be Dallas. It's great to finally meet you, Mitchie's been going on and on about you."

"That's because I'm so awesome. No I'm just kidding, but she's told me alot about you as well. And it's great to finally meet you, too."

"So, what does Mitchie say about me." Alex asks as I glare at her.

"Well..."

"Dallas, I will kill you." I warned.

"Oh come on. I want to know." Alex begs before adding to Dallas "Tell me."

"Me and Mitchie can't have one conversation with out her mentioning you at least once. One minute its 'Oh my god guess what me and Alex did today' or 'Alex is so sweet' or 'I love Alex so much' or..."

"OK we get the point." I said, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Aw, baby don't be embarrassed. I think that's sweet. " She said before pecking me on the lips.

"Please, no PDA. I'm totally OK with the gayness, I just don't won't to here all the mushiness." Dallas said making a fake gagging noise.

"That's what you get for trying to embarrass me."

"Whatever. I'm starving. Can we eat now?" Dallas stated annoyingly.

"Honestly I'm too tired and lazy to cook right now. How about I go pick up some Chinese?" My mom said after bringing Dallas' luggage in. Of course she would leave mom and dad to carry her heavy stuff.

"That sounds great honey. I'll go too. I need to make a quick stop at my office anyways." My dad said.

After we ordered and they went to pick up the food, me, Dallas, and Alex were left hanging out in the living room. Things were going good. She stopped telling embarrassing stories and has yet to mess with Alex.

"So Alex.." Great. I spoke to soon.

"Yeah."

"Dallas, please tell me your not about to grill her with questions. Because mom already beat you to it."

"I'm not going to grill her. I just want to get to know her better."

"Fine, but nothing to personal."

"Have you ever cheated?"

"That's a personal question." I said annoyed.

"It's alright, Mitch. And yes I have cheated. Well if you can technically call it cheating. I've never really been in a serious relationship where I was committed to just one person."

"So you were a player?" Fucking kill me now!

"I guess you could say that. But I'm not like that anymore. I'm 100% committed to just Mitchie. And I would never cheat on her."

"Good because I would hate to hurt you. Next question, do you drink or do drugs?"

"I used to go to parties all the time and I would get completely trashed. But I stopped because I got tired of not remember what I did and having terrible hangovers. And I've been told I act like a complete idiot when I'm drunk and it's embarrassing. As for drugs, I've never really done any hard drugs. But I used to smoke weed occasionally."

"But you don't anymore?"

"Nope. Mitchie told me that it would slowly fry my brains and I would have a bad memory so I completely stopped." I smiled remembering that day.

"Cool. What's your plans for the future." Did this just turn into an interview?

"Honestly I don't really know. My main passion is art. But it's really hard to make a career out of that. But I could always fall back on being a fashion designer. I was an intern for a fashion magazine for a short time and they actually used my ideas once, but I left because the people that worked there were horrible. As for college, I don't have the best grades so I'll probably go to a community college or something."

"What about Mitchie? Do you see her in your future?" I'm kind of curious about the answer to this question myself.

"Yes. I know Mitchie's going to be a star. She'll probably be a singer and write her own songs. I imagine us living somewhere in L.A. in a nice condo or something. I don't know what I'll be doing, but I'll be happy because I have Mitchie." Wow. I had no idea she felt that way. I seriously didn't think I could fall more in love with her, but I just did.

"I love you so much." I said in almost a whisper, staring deep into Alex's eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." She said before she leaned in to place a kiss on my lips. If Dallas wasn't sitting right there, I'm pretty sure I would rip Alex's clothes off right now and bang her on the couch.

"I said no PDA."

"Sorry" We both said at the same time.

"Are you done with the questions yet. I mean I've told you pretty much everything you need to know about her on the phone and you've asked the intense questions so..."

"Are you a virgin?"

"She doesn't have to answer that." I quickly say.

"Yeah she does."

"No I'm not a virgin." Alex says as I stare at her in disbelief. "But I can promise you that I don't have any STD's. I've slept with less than ten girls."

"You've never had sex with a guy?"

"Nope."

"So your a gold star lesbian?"

"Yeah." Alex said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Have you two done it?"

"That's none of your business." I said kind of harshly.

"Someone's defensive."

"Am not. That's between me and Alex." I state triumphantly.

"Alex?"

"Um, I'll leave Mitch to answer that." Alex said before Dallas looked at me.

"No." I lied.

"I know your lying." Shit.

"No I'm not." How can she tell.

"I know when your lying because you avoid looking into my eyes. And you pick at your nails. So tell me the truth."

"Uh..."

"Oh my god! You did."

"Can we not talk about this."

"Don't be embarrassed sex is a normal part of life."

"Shoot me now." Just then my parents entered the house with food. Talk about perfect timing.

"Lets eat." My mom said. I felt really awkward while eating dinner. Thank god Dallas didn't say anything to mom or dad. We just had a light conversation. Mostly talking about how Dallas is doing in college and whats been going on at home. Once dinner ended, Alex left and we had a family movie night. Around ten I went up to my room to call Alex.

"Hey baby, how'd movie night go?"

"Good, I guess."

"Did Dallas say anything else about us having sex?"

"No, but I have a feeling she's going to keep bugging me about it."

"Just tell her that we have mind blowing sex all the time."

"Oh yeah. I'm going to tell my sister all about the times we've had sex."

"I'm just kidding. Just tell her that you don't want to talk about it because it's awkward."

"She'll just keep bugging me until I admit it. So I'm just going to be like 'we did it, happy?'I just don't know what she'll do about it."

"She'll probably just be grossed out or something. I mean what's she going to do, give you the sex talk. No offense, but she's your sister not your mom, she can't forbid you from seeing me or anything."

"I don't think she's going to make us break up or anything. "

"Good because that's never going to happen."

"Yeah cause apparently we're going to live together in L.A. and I'm going to be famous." I said in a teasing voice.

"Don't make fun of me. You know that you want the same thing."

"Your right, I do. But I'm pretty sure I'm never going to become famous. You know I have terrible stage fright."

"You can get over stage fright. Your way to talented to let stage fright stop you from doing what you love. You just need to get out there and perform at public places. Maybe you'll get lucky and a music producer will hear you. If you want I can probably pull some strings and get in touch..."

"I appreciate you trying to get the word out on my music, but lets face it, I'm never going to make it."

"Your way to hard on yourself. You seriously have an amazing voice. I could listen to you sing all day. And you play the guitar and piano. Plus you write great songs. Your like a triple threat. Music producers will be begging to sign you."

"You think?"

"I know."

A knock on my door interrupted our conversation.

"Your still awake?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah. I'm just talking to Alex."

"Please tell me your not having phone sex."

"We're not having phone sex." I heard Alex giggle in the background.

"Whatever."

"Do you need anything?" I ask getting annoyed at her just standing by my door starring at me.

"Nope."

"Alright, well goodnight."

"Night. Oh... and tell Alex that she needs to work on not being so obvious when she's undressing you with her eyes." Dallas said loudly enough for Alex to hear. I put my phone on speaker for Alex to reply "I don't need to undress her with my eyes. I've undressed her with my hands like five times." Alex said as I started to laugh at Dallas' face.

"Ew, ew, ew! Thanks for putting that image in my mind. I'm going to bed now." She said as she practically ran out of my room, leaving me and Alex to bust up in laughter. Once we finally stopped laughing we continued talking before we hung up and I went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for the amazing reviews. I've been really stomped on how I should write this chapter and after alot of consideration I decided to just skip ahead two months. I'm sorry if your disappointed that I didn't include Dallas that much or what Christmas was like, but to make it up to you I will probably write a one shot about all of that! So you can look out for that! Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling your in for a surprise! OK I'm going to shut up now and let you read! lol **

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, are you serious?" Harper asked me in disbelief.

"So you don't think I should?"

"I think you should ask her one day, but maybe when your both older. I mean your not even 18 yet and your going to ask Mitchie to marry you."

"We don't have to get married right away. We can wait until we both finish college and start our own carerrs or something. And some people stay engaged for years before they actually get married."

"I know that, but I just think you should wait. I mean whats the rush?"

"I know I'm going to be with her the rest of my life anyways, so why not? And tell me it's not romantic to propose on Valentines day."

"It is, but...I don't know. I just can't believe you of all people want to get married. Your the one who didn't even believe in relationships and now you want to be tied down to one person forever."

"It kind of shocked me too, but Mitchie's all I want. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"Aww..."

"There's just one problem."

"What?"

"Well, Mitchie's like really old fashioned about marriage. She believes that the groom should ask the brides' father for permission."

"Have fun with that."

"Chris is cool. I'm sure he'll be Ok with it."

"Your right, he'll probably be really happy. But you better hurry up and ask him. Valentines day is in two days."

"Wait, so now your on my side. You think I should ask her to marry me?"

"Yeah. But it's only because you two are perfect for each other. And I really do believe that you guys will be together forever anyways."

"Thanks Harper. I'm happy your so supportive."

"No problem. And I better be the maid of honor or I'm going to be very upset." She said sounding dead serious. But I still couldn't help but laugh as I promised that she would definitely be my maid of honor.

* * *

My nerves were on edge as I knocked on Mitchie's door. I want to believe that Chris will give me his permission to marry Mitchie, but I can't help but think that he'll say we're to young and he'll be pissed. Maybe I should just call this off and wait till we're older like Harper said. Well, it's to late to back out now because Chris just opened the door.

"Well hello Alex." He greeted happily. He seems like he's in a good mood. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"If your here to see Mitchie..."

"Actually I'm here to talk to you."

"Um ok well come on in." I can tell that he was not expecting me to come over and talk to him.

"So what did you want to see me about." He asked once we were seated on the couch. It took me a couple of seconds to settle my nerves. Once I toke a deep breath I finally summoned up the courage to speak.

"You know I love Mitchie, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you completely trust me with her?"

"With my life."

"Well I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry Mitchie." I could tell he was shocked because it took him a minute to respond.

"Um..Wow. I did not see that coming."

"Before you say yes or no, you should know that I don't plan on us getting married right away. We can wait until we know for sure that we're ready. I just know that I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"How can I say no to that?"

"So is that a yes? Do I have your permission?"

"Yes..." I practically squealed before leaping over to hug him. I guess it was just as awkward for him as it was for me because he stiffened up. I quickly released him from my grasp.

"But promise me that you'll take care of my little girl and that you won't do anything to break her heart."

"I promise. Oh and can you promise me that you won't say a word to Connie about this. I want us to be able to tell everybody together."

"You have my word." And with that I said goodbye and went to get everything ready for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Finally it's Valentines day and I'm feeling really excited, but really nervous. Even though I have doubts about Mitchie saying yes, I have to hurry up and get in the shower because it's getting close to time to pick her up. After I got dressed I put the ring in my pocket, and went to pick up Mitchie at five forty.

"Hey beautiful. Ready for the most romantic Valentines day of your life?" I asked after she opened the door.

"Yep. And you look beautiful, too." She said before we shared a kiss and we interlaced fingers.

"So where are we going? She asked as we were walking.

"I got us dinner reservations at six at your favorite restaurant."

"Alex you didn't have to do that. I mean, it is my favorite restaurant, but it's really expensive."

"It's alright. I've been saving for a long time and your worth every penny."

"And now starts the corniness."

Once we got to the restaurant we followed the hostess to our table and I pulled out the chair for Mitchie. Time flew by as we ate dinner. It was really nice and the food was delicious. After I paid the bill we went to the annual Valentines day carnival. After I payed the way in we went to play some games. We weren't that successful in winning anything, but we still had alot of fun. We also rode some rides, including the farris wheel and the tunnel of love.

The last stop was to the park. I led us over to a gazebo that I decorated with lights earlier in the day. I also had a boom box set up to play romantic music.

"Alex you did all of this?"

"Yeah I wanted it to be romantic."

"It is, it looks beautiful." She said observing her surroundings.

"So, may I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

Once she accepted, we started to dance. I held Mitchie really close. My arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her arms resting around my neck. We swayed back and forth to the music for what felt like hours. I was getting anxious on when I should propose. I decided on asking her during the next song.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._  
_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_"_Alex I love this song." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

_The room's hush, hush,_  
_And now's our moment._  
_Take it in feel it all and hold it._  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._

_"_Mitchie I have to ask you something really important."

"What is it." She says looking up to meet my eyes. We stopped dancing, so now we were just standing there.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._  
_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._  
_And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_It's oh, oh, all about us._

"Mitchie I love you. The moment I first saw you I knew that I had to make you mine, but you shot me down. You told me I was just a douchebag who wanted to get in your pants. That made me want you even more because you weren't like all the other girls who feel for the whole over confident act. So I dropped the cocky attitude because I really wanted to go out with you. And when you told me that you would go out with me, I was so excited. I still remember our first date. How I was nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. And when we kissed for the first time, I swear it was like I saw fireworks. As I spent more time with you I kept falling harder and harder for you. You were the one person who saw through the wall I put up to protect myself from getting my heart broken again and you got me to be myself. Like I've told you before I think your perfect and I want to be with you forever..."

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._  
_Don't know what's got into me,_  
_Why I feel this way._  
_Can we dance, real slow?_  
_Can I hold you, real close?_

"Alex, you don't have to make a speech. It's just Valentines day."

"I'm almost done. I know for sure that your the only person for me. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only person I want to make love to and hold in my arms all night. The person I want to wake up to every morning. And the only person I want to start my own family with." I said before getting down on one knee.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Michelle Torres will you marry me?" I asked pulling out the ring and holding it up to her. She looked like a deer in head lights.

"Alex, I..."

**Cliffhanger! Was I right? Did you see that coming? Will Mitchie say yes?**

**The song is All About Us by He is We featuring Aaron Gillespie . If you haven't heard it before I highly recommend it because it's such a great song. And also check out He is We because they are an amazing band and they have so many great songs. OK I'm done ranting, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just didn't want anybody threatening to kill me because I left them waiting so long just to know if Mitchie says yes or not. So without further adieu, here it is!**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Alex I... I..." I'm at a total loss for words. Did Alex just propose to me or am I dreaming? This has to be a dream, right? I mean it's to perfect. I just spent the most amazingly romantic Valentine's Day with Alex and she proposes to me. I guess she was serious when she said that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. Oh crap, I think she's waiting for me to answer because she's still on one knee and looking at me with a nervous expression.

"So?" She asks as I stare at the diamond ring she's holding.

"I don't know what to say."

"Um, how about yes."

"Yes."

"Yes?" She asks. I'm guessing that she thought I would say no.

"Yes." I clarify before she slides the ring onto my finger and stands up to connect our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Today has been the best day ever. One minute I'm about to throw up because I'm so nervous that your going to say no and the next minute I'm engaged to the girl of my dreams." She says after breaking the kiss.

"There's still one problem."

"What?" She asks looking worried.

"We have to tell our parents." I'm not really worried about telling her family or my dad. But I'm kind of scared about telling my mom.

"Don't worry about that. Your dad's totally cool with it because I asked for his permission and he said yeah..."

"You asked my dad for permission to marry me?"

"Yeah. You said that the groom should ask the bride's father for permission, so I though that it's what you would want me to do."

"Why are you so sweet?" I ask pulling her closer to me and kissing her again.

"Why are you so perfect...and amazing...and sexy" She says between each kiss. "You know, I think we should go celebrate. Maybe I could flash us to that alternate universe and we can have some fun." She says suggestively while gently sucking on my neck.

"As much as I would love that, we can't." I say using all my will power not have my way with her right there on the gazebo.

"What do you mean we can't?" She asked slipping her hands under my dress, trailing her hands up my thighs.

"Alex stop." I say removing her hands.

"Whats wrong? Don't you want to go have amazing sex...?"

"I think we should wait until were married to have sex again." I suggested, knowing that she is not going to like this idea at all.

"Your joking right?"

"No not at all."

"But..."

"No buts."

"It could be months before we actually get married or even years."

"So. It'll be worth it. If we wait until our honey moon, it'll make it so much better."

"I have a feeling you won't be able to wait that long."

"Yeah right. I have way more self control than you." I said, thinking about the many times she practically ripped my clothes off.

"Maybe, but your way hornier than me."

"No I'm not." I denied. I felt the blush on my face because she's right.

"Yeah, you so are, but I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't."

"As long as I get some, you can be as horny as you want."

"Really? Get some. That's so flattering." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding. I love you and your horniness."

"Whatever. But I'm serious about no sex until we're married."

"What am I going to do when I get all hot and bothered when we're making out?"

"I guess your just going to have to get used to taking care of those needs yourself or just take a cold shower."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too." I said before kissing her pouting lips.

**Leave a review and I'll love you forever! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! OMG I know that this chapter took forever and I'm really sorry. My laptop crashed so I have to start using the family computer, but it sucks because my sister is always on it. Luckily I finally found time to write this chapter and finally put it up! Sorry its kind of short. I promise the next one will be longer. So please enjoy and I promise that I'll get my act together and won't make you wait as long for the next chapter!**

**Alex's POV**

Two long, agonizing, months slowly went by. I only say agonizing because that's how long it's been since me and Mitchie have had sex. That might not seem that long to you, but trust me it is. Especially when your girlfriend is as hot as Mitchie and every little thing she does turns me on. It's like impossible for me to keep my hands off of her! But what's even worse is that most of the time she's all over me, but when I try to take things further she stops me and says "not until our honeymoon." Then I practically beg her to let the rule slide just once, but sadly she never does. I swear that she's teasing me on purpose and I'm starting to feel like I'm going to explode from sexual frustration. Can we please just get married now before I die?

Your probably wondering how telling our families went. Well, surprisingly, it went great. At first my family thought it was a joke, but eventually they realized we were completely serious. And now they're really happy for us. My mom's the most excited I think. As for Connie, we were really nervous about telling her. I thought Mitchie was going to cut off the circulation in my hand because she was squeezing it so tight. I was waiting for Mitchie to speak up, but she didn't say anything so I just blurted out "we're getting married!" The room suddenly became dead silent and Connie's face was unreadable. Luckily she didn't look pissed, just shocked. After what felt like the longest couple seconds of my life she finally said "Um...wow. Are you sure about this? I mean you guys are still in high school and..." Then Mitchie quickly cut her off by saying "Mom, we don't plan on getting married soon. It'll probably be way after we've graduated. Maybe even after college." After a little more convincing, she finally was ok with it. And now I think she's even excited.

As for the wedding itself, we've finally set an official date. We decided to get married June 24th 2014. Why June 24th 2014, you ask. Well we want a summer wedding so June is great. We picked the 24th because that's the day we met for the first time. So why not also make it the day we start our new lives together. And 2014 is perfect because we'll both be 21. Plus we don't want to wait till we're too old to start a family, so the plan is get married at 21 and have our first kid by 23. Oh yeah, did I mention that we want kids? Big shocker, right? Alex Russo wants kids. I'll be the first to admit that I never really wanted kids because I'm not good with them at all and they don't seem to like me, but Mitchie loves them and somehow she convinced me.

_Flashback_

_"Babe, how do you feel about kids?" Mitchie asked me completely out of the blue one day while we were studying._

_"I don't know. I've never really got along with kids. Why?"_

_"Well, I was wondering how'd you feel if I told you that I wanted to start a family with you." Oh crap. I was hoping that this conversation would never happen._

_"You mean have kids. Um...I don't really know. I don't..." I started panicking._

_"Chill Alex. I'm not saying that I want six kids or anything." _

_"Phew, OK, good..." I sighed._

_"Three will do." She said with a huge smile._

_"Haha, no."_

_"Just kidding. One or two."_

_"How about none." I said grinning._

_"Alex..."_

_"Fine one, but I'm not having the thing."_

_"Really, 'the thing'?"_

_"Sorry, I'm just not sure about this whole me being a parent thing."_

_"You'll be a great mom."_

_"Are you kidding me, you'll be an amazing mom. Kids love you and your amazing with them. I don't know the first thing about raising a baby."_

_"I'll teach you all the secrets."_

_"Whatever, but when do you plan on having the...I mean getting pregnant." I quickly stop myself from saying 'thing' when I see her glaring at me._

_"After the wedding. So you have plenty of time to pass baby boot camp."_

_"Great." I said sarcastically. "So whats the plan adoption or sperm donor." Ew I hate that word._

_"I guess sperm donor. I want to go through the whole experience of being pregnant."_

_"If you want to go through all the pain of squeezing a baby out your vagina go right ahead."_

_"Oh shut it. Your just scared to do it."_

_"No. Do you know how painful its going to be?"_

_"It'll be worth it when we have our own little baby."_

_"Yeah, but I don't really like the idea of some random dude injecting his sperm, ew, in you." _

_"You do knew that I don't actually have to have sex with a guy right? You can use a turkey baster..."_

_"OK I get it. Can we just stop talking about this. We have like three years until the wedding so thats plenty of time to talk more about it. Right now can we just study for this test?" I beg not wanting to worry about any of this right now._

_"Alright."_

So back to the present. It's currently April and todays the last day of school before spring break! I am so happy. Two weeks of no school and two weeks of spending all my time with Mitchie! I'm currently sitting in my last class waiting for the time to go by, but it feels like its taking forever. How did five minutes turn into forever? Thankfully the bell finally rung and its time to go home. I quickly meet up with Harper and Mitchie and we all walk home.

"So what are you two planning on doing over break?" Harper asks.

"Probably have alot of sex." I say jokingly only to receive a elbow in the side from Mitchie.

"No we're not." She says glaring at me.

"Joking, sorry. We'll probably just hang out." I can't help but smile because she doesn't know the great plan I have to get her to cave and have sex with me!

**The more reviews, the happier I'll be! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, sorry about the delay. The good news is that I'll probably get my laptop back soon, so I'll be able to update much faster!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I think something is seriously wrong with Alex. This past week she has been so lovey dovey that I can't even stand it. Don't get me wrong, I love when she's affectionate and romantic, but it's like she's on overload. She's been telling me she loves me like fifty times a day. She's been taking me on fancy dates. She's always holding my hand and giving me kisses. For someone who hates PDA, she sure has been doing alot of it. She's also been saying really corny things. And the craziest thing is that she's stopped complaining about us not having sex and she always wants to cuddle. Something tells me that she's trying to get into my pants by being sweet. But I'm not going to fall for it.

Which brings me to tonight. Alex is taking me to my favorite restaurant and then we're going to see a movie. When I asked her what the special occasion was she just said that there's no special occasion, she just wants to take me on a date so she can spend more time with me. Like we don't see each other all the time anyways. I swear she's up to something. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Right now I have to meet her at the Sub Station.

"Hey Justin. Where's Alex?"

"Her shift just ended so she went up stairs to change. She told me to tell you to give her fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I guess I'll just wait here." I say before taking a seat across from where Justin is counting the money in the cash register.

"So hows it going." I say trying to break the silence.

"Good I guess. Just working. How about you?"

"It's going good. Alex is about to take me on a date and pay for everything. So I can't complain."

"Make sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"I definitely will." I joked as we shared a laugh. But soon it went back to an awkward silence.

"Hey Mitchie." Justin says out of nowhere.

"Huh."

"About the wedding?" He asks.

"What about it?"

"It's really going to happen, right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. I'm just still kind of surprised. I know Alex really loves you and everything, but I never imagined in a thousand years that she could ever care about someone so much that she'd be willing to commit herself to that one person for the rest of her life. You know?

"Yeah, I get what your saying. She told me about how you use to tell her all the time that the only person she cares about is herself."

"That's how she used to be before she met you. It's like, her being with you has made her a better person."

"I think she's always been a good person. She was just afraid to show it. "

"Yeah, but mainly it's because of how much she loves you. I've never seen her this happy. She's even been a lot nicer to me and she doesn't make fun of me as much."

"Your welcome."

"I knew you were the reason she's been alot nicer."

"Yeah. I just told her to stop picking on you so much because some of her commits are really mean and sometimes it seems like you really take them to heart."

"That's just the way it is with us. We argue all the time and she constantly bags on me, but it's just the way we show each other that we care. And at the end of the day we still love each other."

"Hey baby. Sorry I took so long." Alex says after coming down the stairs.

"It's cool. I was just talking to your brother." I say before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ew. Why would you want to talk to him. He's so lame."

"Alex be nice to your brother. He's cool."

"He payed you to say that, right?"

"Haha your so funny. Why would I pay her to say I'm cool when you know that I'm the coolest person you know."

"That's the funniest thing I think I've ever heard." She laughs loudly.

"Guys can you please stop fighting. Alex you said our reservations are at 6:30. Don't you think we should be leaving?"

"Yeah your right. Why waste time arguing with my nerd of a brother. Lets go."

"Bye Justin. Nice talking to you." I say quickly before being pulled away by Alex.

"You too, and again, thank you." He shouts through the restaurant before I'm pulled out the door.

"What's he talking about?" Alex asks me outside.

"Oh nothing important." I say, trying to hold back a smile.

* * *

Our date was really nice. We had dinner at my favorite restaurant then went to the movies. After the movie we went for a walk in the park, where Alex bought me ice cream. Later we went back to her house because her parents weren't there. And now here I am. Sitting on the edge of Alex's bed. We were making out when all of a sudden she got up quickly, saying that she had to change, then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It's been about five minutes and something tells me that Alex is up to something. Just as I'm starting to get really impatient, the door slowly opens, only to reveal Alex in nothing but a black, laced bra with matching panties.

"Alex. Wh..what are you doing?" I stutter out.

"Nothing. Just getting comfortable." She says innocently.

"And to get comfortable you decided to take all your clothes off?" And put on really sexy lingerie.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" She says with a smirk.

"No." I lied. The truth is she looks beyond sexy and it's really turning me on.

"Good. So what do you want to do?" I had to stop myself from saying, 'you'

"I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep." Maybe if I say I'm tired she won't try anything.

"Can we still cuddle?"

"Sure." This is not a good idea. A half naked Alex is going to be really hard to resist.

Before I even get a chance to stand up, she slowly walks toward me swaying her hips. I suddenly fight the urge to lick my lips. Soon I find her straddling me.

"Alex I think we should just go to sleep now."

"Can I have a good night kiss first?"

"Fine." I say before she attacks my lips and I'm pushed back on the bed with Alex on top of me.

"Alex stop. I told you that we're not having sex..." I say out of breath before Alex cuts me off by putting her finger over my mouth.

"Shh. Just relax. It's only kissing."

"Alright." We continue to kiss. It quickly heats up again. My hands find there way to her waist and I pull her closer.

She starts kissing a trail down my neck, stopping to lightly suck on my pulse point. I have to try really hard to fight back a moan. The worst part is that I feel all my self control just fly out of the window. I know that she's just doing this to seduce me into having sex with her. But, fuck it. You can't blame me. What would you do if your smokin hot, half naked, girl friend, I mean fiancée, was all over you and your so horny you feel like your going to explode? Instead of tell you the answer I'll just show you. I quickly flip us over so now I'm on top of her. She doesn't seem to mind as we continue to make out.

Soon I feel Alex's hands under my shirt. I'm starting to get aggravated because she wont actually take it off. She just keeps tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Mmm. You can take it off." I quickly say after disconnecting our lips.

"No. You said no sex before marriage. So..."

"We both know that there's no way we can go three years without having sex. So can you just stop teasing me and make love to me." I guess that's all the permission she needed because less than two minutes later, we were both completely naked and, well, you know what happens next.

* * *

"I told you that you'd eventually cave." Alex said while we layed wrapped in each others arms. After about two hours of sex, I feel completely worn out.

"I didn't cave, I just realized that you were right. Three years is way too long."

"Are you sure that's the reason or was it because of how hot I looked?"

"Both." I admitted.

"Alex, you planned all of this, right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, acting all romantic and sweet. Than tonight you dress all sexy to seduce me. You did all of that just to get in my pants, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She says slyly.

"Tell me the truth or no sex for five years." I threatened.

"Fine. Yes. That was all my plan to get in your pants. Your not mad are you?"

"No. I'm kind of glad I gave in because that was pretty amazing."

"Yeah. So now can we please just have sex again." She begged.

"Sure, but don't complain to me when it's our honeymoon and it doesn't feel romantic or special."

"That's what your worried about."

"Yeah. I know it sounds stupid but..."

"No buts. Mitchie, it will be the most romantic, special, fantastic, wonderful, intimate night ever. And you know why?"

"No. Why?" I can't help but smile at Alex's rant of descriptive words.

"Because it's our honeymoon. It's not going to be like all the other times we've made love. It's different because it's the first night of the rest of our lives together. And just to make you feel better, I promise that when there's exactly one year until the wedding, we'll try the whole no sex thing."

"I love you so much." I say before we share a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Normally I would dread going to some stupid party where theres going to be a bunch of drunk teenagers grinding on each other, but I'm kind of looking forward to this one. Alex has convinced me that Brooke's parties are always fun, so I figured that maybe it won't be so bad to just, quote on quote "Party it up."

I'm having a hard time finding an outfit to wear. I feel like I've changed twenty times. I don't want to look too dressed up, but I don't want to look casual. It's not like I want to impress anyone, I just want to look hot for Alex. But it's hard to look hot without looking slutty. I'm running short on time so I quickly throw together, what I think is, the perfect outfit.

After I came down stairs, I put my heels on and go into the kitchen to eat a quick snack before Alex comes to pick me up.

"Hey mom. Where are the bananas?" I ask while my mom is busy reading a newspaper.

"There in the top..." She began to say as she looked up from the paper. "No. Absolutely not."

"What are you talking about?" I say seriously confused.

"I think you should go change."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Don't you think that skirts a little too short?"

"No. My fingertips don't go past it." I say holding both my arms down at my sides.

"Alright, but it's a little tight."

"Mom I've worn it plenty of times before and you've never had problems with it."

"Your right. I'm sorry. You look beautiful. I was just filling in for your dad. If he was here right now I'm sure he would make you change, but I'll just let it slide." She's probably right. My dad would most likely make me change because he would know that there would be boys as the party.

"Thanks mom."

About ten minutes later the door bell rang and I went to open the door.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey. Um..wow. You look...wow." She says as she looks me up and down.

"Is that all you can say?" I tease.

"Sorry. You just look really hot."

"You look pretty good yourself." I say before leaning in to kiss her. She pulls me closer and we loss track of time as we basically make out in the doorway.

"Mitchie don't forget your..." We suddenly break apart when we hear my mom. "Really. Are you two going to just stand there and let all the cool air out while you suck each others faces off." Wow. She sounds just like Dallas.

"Sorry" We say at the same time. I can feel my cheeks getting warm and Alex looks embarrassed too. "What were you saying?" I asked, remembering why we broke apart in the first place.

"I was saying, don't forget your phone." She said handing me my cell.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

"Well I guess we should get going." I say before things get more awkward.

"Ok, but I want you home before midnight."

"Alright."

"And no drinking."

"I swear we won't. Bye mom." I say grabbing Alex's hand, trying to get away from my mom.

"Oh and Alex." Oh my god, what now?

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you don't get too touchy feely with my daughter. Because I happened to notice that your hands were a little low when you were all over Mitchie and people might not want to see that much PDA." I've never seen Alex's face get so red before.

"Um...I...sorry. I won't." She looks so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Good. Bye now. You girls have fun." And thats all she said before walking back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"That was mortifying." Alex said as we began to walk.

"Maybe for you, but it was pretty hilarious."

"Sure it was." She says sarcastically. "Your mom only saw my hands all over your ass."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Sorry. Have you seen how amazing your ass looks right now?"

"Actually, that's the reason I picked this skirt. I wanted to get you back for last week." I admitted.

"Well it's working because I will be staring at your ass all night and I'll have to try really hard to resist ripping all your clothes off."

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted."

"You want to torture me? That's really fucked up."

"And you don't think it was fucked up when you teased me last week?"

"As I seem to remember, you weren't complaining."

"True. But you can't blame me. Did you see yourself? That was pure torture. I'm only getting even with you."

"Well, unlike you I can control myself."

"Ha! That's hilarious! Your the one who's always all over me."

"You may be right, but you can be super aggressive when you want to."

"Fine. Then lets agree that we're both equally horny."

"Deal. Now you ready to hit up this amazing party?" She asks as we get into a cab.

"Yep. But promise me you won't drink anything with alcohol in it." I say once Alex tells the driver where to go and we sit in the back.

"I won't. But promise me that if anyone flirts with you or even touches you, you'll let me know and I'll kick their ass."

"Why do you have to be so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want anyone hitting on my fiancée."

"Alex stop worrying."

"Sorry. You just look extremely hot and you know how guys are when they see a hot girl, they're all over her."

"Babe, relax. I only have eyes for you, ok?" I reassure her by looking directly into her eyes.

"Good." She smirked before she placed a soft kiss on my lips. It didn't last too long because I felt the driver's eyes on us and it felt kind of creepy. After about twenty more minutes we reached what I'm guessing is Brooke Hudson's house. Alex pays the driver and we head to the door. The blaring sound of music can be heard and there's already a bunch of drunk kids stumbling around outside. Great. What have I gotten myself into? Well, no time to turn around now.

"Ready?" Alex asks before holding my hand and opening the door.

"Yep. Lets get this party started!" I exclaimed before entering the house full of partying teens.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Like always, I'm really sorry about the delay. I swear updates will come sooner once I get my laptop back!**

**Alex's POV**

Walking into Brooke's house is like a fucking zoo. Her parties tend to be a little crazy, but this one takes the cake. It seems like everyone from our school is here, maybe even some college kids. There's a bunch of kids all over the place. Some dancing and some standing around with drinks in their hands.

"Whoa. You didn't tell me there'd be so many people?" Mitchie says as we walk through the door.

"I didn't know it'd be this packed. Do you still want to stay or would you rather go back to my house?" For once in my life I actually want to miss out on an amazing party. The truth is, I'd rather go back to my house and have sex with Mitchie. At least there we'd be alone.

"It's fine. We can stay" Dammit. Of course she'd want to stay when I'm turned on by how sexy she looks right now. Now I'm gonna have to fight the urge to touch her all night.

"Alright. Do you want to dance or try to find some people we know?" I say very unenthusiastically.

"Dance. I love this song!" The lyrics to Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) by Enrique Iglesias blasts through the speakers. Before I know it I'm being pulled to the middle of the room where everyone is dancing.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I'm completely exhausted. I swear, Mitchie would dance all night if she could. She seriously loves to dance, but I don't blame her. Like I said before, she's an amazing dancer. If I wasn't so tired I would definitely dance longer. And when I say dance, I mean Mitchie grinding her ass against my center. Well, actually, that's probably a bad idea. I don't want to get so turned on that I fuck her in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm really thirsty." Mitchie says out of breath. I guess she's tired too. She's actually dancing, I'm kinda just standing there, slowly moving to the beat.

"Me too. Do you want me to get us something to drink?" I offer.

"No its alright I have to go to the bathroom anyways. So I'll just get the drinks when I'm done." I'm happy she's getting them because I'm too tired to walk to the kitchen.

"Ok." After I tell her where the bathroom is, I go sit on an empty couch.

"Look who finally showed up." I hear a familiar voice say as I look up from my phone.

"Hey Stevie. What's up?" Stevie is also a wizard, or should I say was. It's a long story, but basically she didn't want to give up her powers when her brother won the wizard competition and she tried to start a wizard revolution. I tricked her into giving her brother her powers and I froze her. Then she broke into pieces, but I found a spell to put her back together. You would think that she would hate me because I ruined her plans and almost killed her, but we're still really good friends. She lives with her brother about two hours away, so I don't see her that much. But we talk almost everyday on the phone.

"Nothing much just chillin. You?" She says as she takes a seat next to me.

"Same old, same old. Just partying. So, are you here with anyone or are you planning on taking someone home." She asks with a wink. I guess you could say that Stevie is a player like me, I mean like I used to be.

"Actually I'm here with...her." I point to Mitchie as she makes her way over to us.

"Please tell me your hitting that." If you haven't guessed yet, yes Stevie is gay too.

"I guess you could say that." I say with a smirk.

"Here you go. I got you a Mountain Dew because that's all I could find. Everything else is beer." Mitchie says taking a seat on the other side of me.

"Thanks. Mitchie this is Stevie. Stevie this is Mitchie, my girlfriend."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Mitchie says holding out her hand to Stevie.

"You too. So your Alex's girlfriend?" She asks after accepting her hand and giving it a shake.

"Actually, we're engaged." Mitchie says.

"Hold on. You mean your getting married?" She says in disbelief.

"Yeah." I nod slowly.

"Holy shit. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not that crazy." I guess she's having trouble believing me because I've always told her that its stupid to get married. It's like signing a paper to give up all your freedom.

"You do know that if your married you can't hook up any other hot girls, right?" Does she even think before she speaks?

"I'm ok with that. Mitchie's the only girl I want." I say taking Mitchie's hand in mine.

"I love you." She says before connecting our lips.

"Well, as much as I'd love to watch this yuck feast, I'm going to get a beer. Nice meeting you Mitchie and congrats."

"Nice meeting you too. And thanks." Once Stevie left we just chilled for a while on the couch.

"So you ready to dance some more?" Mitchie asks.

"Not really. Can't we just hang out."

"But I want to dance. Isn't that the reason people go to parties anyways, to dance?"

"That and get wasted."

"Well we're not getting wasted, so lets dance."

"Fine, but only a couple more songs. And as much as I enjoy it, can you please stop the sexy dancing."

"Like I said before, your the horny one."

"I wouldn't be so horny if you would stop dry humping me."

"Whatever. I'll try." And with that I'm pulled back onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Here I got you a drink." Stevie says holding out a beer. We're alone in the kitchen and Mitchie went off somewhere, I think to talk to some of her friends.

"No thanks. I promised Mitchie I wouldn't drink."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Alex Russo becomes completely whipped." Why does everybody think I'm whipped?

"I am not whipped."

"Sure. What ever you say." Now I'm getting pissed. I hate being called whipped.

"I'll prove it." I take the beer from her hand and chug it quickly before Mitchie sees. I throw the empty can in the trash.

"That's the Russo I know. Want another one?"

"Yeah, but Mitchie will get pissed if she sees a beer can in my hand."

"I know how to solve that problem." She gets a cup of punch (which is probably already spiked) and pours some vodka into it. "There you go. Now she doesn't have to know."

"I don't know. I kind of promised her I wouldn't drink. I do have to take her home and if her mom thinks I'm the least bit drunk she'll kill me."

"Alright. If your too whip..."

"You know what. Give me it. One more drink won't hurt anything." I say grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"Thanks. That taste really good."

"No problem. Well I have to go."

"Your leaving already? It's only...11:17." I say looking at the clock.

"I'm not leaving the party. I'm just going to find a hot girl to hook up with."

"Oh, ok. Have fun."

"I definitely will." She says before walking away.

I take a few more sips and my cup is getting empty. I'm still pretty thirsty from dancing so I open the fridge and see if there's anything good to drink. Theres a few soda's and food. Before I close the door I notice a can of Four Loko. I know that I shouldn't drink it because first of all it's not mine and second, it will probably fuck me up. But I figure half of it isn't too much. I gulp about half of it before shutting the fridge door. Then I finish the rest of the drink in my cup.

I'm not going to lie, I definitely feel the alcohol. But I'm not drunk just buzzed. Anyways I have to find Mitchie. There's still alot of people in the living room, but most of them are drunk and sitting where ever they can find a seat. Great. I don't see Mitchie at all. Where the hell did she go. I'm pretty sure she's not up stairs because that's where everyone goes to hook up. And if I found her up there with someone I'd kill who ever she's with.

That's right there's a basement. I'll go check down there. I was really careful going down the stairs because things are getting a little dizzy. Shit maybe I'm a little more than just buzzed. All well. If I act sober, maybe Mitchie won't tell. I'm so happy that there's only a few people down stairs. I'm even happier when I see Mitchie. But when I see who she's sitting next to the happiness fades. Great, it's that loser Shane Grey. I hate that kid. He's such a douche bag. And he thinks he's so cool. But what makes me really hate him? It's so obvious that he likes Mitchie and he always flirts with her. Doesn't he get the hint that she's not into boys?

"Hey baby there you are." I say plopping down in between them. Shane looks uncomfortable and scoots over.

"Sorry I lost you. I just saw Shane and we started talking. I completely lost track of time." I notice the stupid grin on his face. Stupid bastard actually thinks he has a shoot with Mitchie!

"It's fine. We still have about thirty minutes till I have to get you home."

"So Mitchie. As I was saying..." I quickly interrupt him before he says something lame that will probably bore me anyways.

"Hey Mitch do you want to go back up stairs. Maybe we could dance some more or maybe we could find an empty room." I wink.

"Alex. I'm talking to Shane. Give me ten more minutes, ok?"

"Why do you want to talk to him. He's a loser, he's annoying, and he's like in love with you."

"Um, I'm gonna go. See you at school Mitchie." That's right leave, you jerk.

"Uh, ok. I'm sorry about her. She, uh...doesn't think before she speaks."

"It's fine. Just remember that your too good of a person to be with someone who treats you like crap." He attempts to whisper to Mitchie. But obviously he doesn't understand the concept of whispering because I heard every word.

"Excuse me? I treat her like crap? Are you fucking serious?"

"Alex calm down." Mitchie attempts to calm me down by rubbing my arm gently, but it's not working.

"No. Don't tell me to calm down. This little prick just totally dissed me. He's always hitting on you. And don't think I don't notice him undressing you with his eyes. I'm sick of him. I bet he stalks you. So why don't you stop talking to my fiancée. Ok? She's never going to be with you. She likes girls. Get it through your head. And even if she were straight she still wouldn't be interested in you." Maybe I did drink too much. I tend to be an angry drunk.

"Alex that's enough. Now apologize." Mitchie snapped at me.

"Mitchie its alright. She's just a bitch." Oh no he didn't.

"Really? You did not just call me a bitch." I step closer towards him.

"That's what you are. I don't even know how Mitchie can be with someone like you. You've probably already cheated on her. Cause you know that's what your good at, sleeping around." That's all it took for me to completely lose it. I used all my strength to connect my fist square in his jaw. Mitchie just stands back in shock.

"What the hell. Are you serious." He winces in pain while bringing his hand up to caress his jaw.

"Yeah. You're the little bitch. Now get out of my face before I seriously hurt you." I threaten.

"Mitchie do you see what she just did? She's crazy." He whines like a little baby.

"Why did you hit him? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Your pissed at me? You did hear him call me a bitch, right?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't of said that, but that's what your acting like."

"So your on his side? Fine. I'm going back upstairs to party. You can stay here with your little boyfriend. I'm going to dance with some sexy girls." I shouldn't of said that. Mitchie looks completely hurt. But I'm too buzzed and pissed to even care.

"Really? Now you are being a bitch."

"Whatever. I'm going to drink some more."

"What do you mean some more? Have you been drinking?"

"Duh. That's the point of coming to a party."

"You promised you wouldn't drink."

"I can do what I want. We're engaged, not married. Which means, you don't get to have full control over me yet." I know that what I just said really hurt Mitchie. I can see tears form in her eyes. But I'm too mad to care. And the alcohol is only making it worse.

I guess we're too caught up in the argument to realize that Shane left. That's a plus. "I'm going to drink some more and maybe get high. So if you'll excuse me, I'm out." I say before storming off. And that's the last thing I remember. After that, it's mostly blank. Probably because I drunk about 5 more beers and I took a hit from a bong. And I know your probably thinking to yourself 'What a bitch. What about Mitchie?' Well, honestly I was too fucked up to care. I hope she's not too upset and I hope I didn't do anything that I'm going to regret later.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all, Holy shit! I reached over 100 reviews! I can't thank you all enough for all your amazing reviews! Please keep them coming, they make my day.**

**Mitchie's POV**

It's been about twenty minutes since me and Alex had a fight. I'm still fuming. Not only did she break her promise, but she's being a jerk. I have no idea where she is but I need to find her. I have to get home before midnight. Thankfully alot of people have left or are passed out. But I'm still having trouble finding anyone I actually know. I'm so happy when I see Stevie.

"Hey Stevie have you seen Alex?" I ask a wobbling Stevie.

"Uh. Last time I saw her she was talking to Brooke." She slurred, clearly drunk.

"Brooke? The one who threw this party?"

"Yeah. But you should hurry up and find them. Because...never mind I shouldn't tell you. Alex would kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you didn't hear it from me." I nod to let her know to continue. "Every time Brooke throws a party her and Alex always hook up."

"Where are they right now?"

"In Brooke's room." I know that I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe Stevie just saw someone who looked like Alex. I mean she is pretty wasted. And I know Alex would never cheat on me, right?

"Where's Brooke's room?" I ask.

"Once you get upstairs, it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She mumbles something before I rush upstairs.

I'm standing in front of the bedroom door. I'm scared to open it. What if what Stevie said is true? What if they're having sex right now? What if...I have to stop thinking like this. My hand feels shaky as I reach for the door knob. I slowly turn it and open the door. I breath a sigh of relief when I find the room completely empty. See, I knew Alex wouldn't cheat on me. The only question is where the hell is she? Even though I'm beyond pissed at her, she's basically my ride home. Oh yeah, did I mention that it's 11:47? I have to be home in like 13 minutes! I'm screwed. Plus it feels like I've looked everywhere and I still can't find her.

If she's not in the house then she has to be outside and I could really use some fresh air. I walk around the back patio calling her name, but I still don't see her. Then I walk out front. I only see a couple of people. Now I'm really staring to worry about Alex. I take a seat on a bench in the front yard. After a couple minutes of panicking about if something happend to her I notice a someone stumbling towards me. Great, now some drunk morion is going to harass me.

"Baby! There you are. I lost you, but here you are." A very drunk Alex, slurs. Wow, she seems more drunk than Stevie.

"Yeah well, here I am. You realize that you have to get me home, like now?" I'm so pissed off right now, but I can't worry about that right now. I just have to get home.

"I don't feel like it. I just want to kiss you." She says before practically jumping on my lap. She leans in to kiss me, but I turn my head. She leaves a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"No. Alex get off. We need to leave." I say pushing her off of me.

"No we need to stay. The parties not over." After ten more minutes of arguing with Alex I that its better just to call my mom to pick us up. We'll probably get into huge trouble, especially Alex, but all well. I've had enough of dealing with a wasted Alex. She's acting like a annoying kid. This is why I don't drink. Whats so great about making yourself look like an idiot?

"Alex you wait right here. I'm going to call my mom." She mumbles something before laying down across the bench.

"Mitchie where are you? It's 12:11. I told you to be home before midnight. You're..."

"I know mom and I'm sorry."

"Is everything ok?" I hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes, but do you mind coming to pick us up?"

"Not at all, but why can't Alex take you home?"

"Um...she isn't feeling that good."

"She's been drinking, hasn't she?"

"She's trashed, but don't be mad at her."

"Just tell me that you haven't been drinking."

"No."

"Good. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, but Alex is in huge trouble." Great, I bet she's going to tell Alex's parents. Now she's going to be grounded, which means I won't be able to see her for a couple of weeks or maybe even months.

"Don't be too hard on her."

"We'll discuss this later. I'm on my way."

"You remember the directions, right?" Before we left she made Alex tell her directions to get there just in case of an emergency.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and walk back over to where Alex is laying. I sit down and prop Alex's head on my lap while I wait for my mom to show up. Twenty minutes later she pulls up in the drive way. She helps me carry Alex to the car and lay her down across the back seat. The ride home was pretty quiet and Alex stayed asleep the whole time. And it's a good thing she did because theres no telling of what she might of drunkingly said to my mom. Once we got home we brought Alex up to my room and layed her down on my bed.

"Mitch, I'm going to let you go to bed now, but tomorrow we'll talk about this." My mom says.

"Alright. Night mom and thanks, again. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, now get some rest." She kisses the top of my head and shuts my door behind her. After putting on my pj's I decide to take of Alex's clothes and put some pj's on her too. Even if I'm mad at her I still find myself snuggling close to her body all night.

* * *

It's eleven thirty when I wake up the next morning. Alex is still asleep and she probably won't wake up until later, but I'm going to wake her up right now just to yell at her.

"Alex wake up." I say as obnoxiously loud as I could. I know that it's kind of messed up to be all loud and shake her awake because she'll probably have a hang over, but I don't care. She pissed me off so much last night.

"Mmm...What? God, my head is killing me." She whines before shoving her face in the pillow.

"I guess so. You were so drunk that you couldn't even stand up straight."

"Maybe I should've stopped after..."

"No you shouldn't of drunk at all. You promised me you wouldn't drink, but what do you do? You go and make a complete douche out of yourself."

"Ok I get it. You don't need to lecture me. So can you please stop talking."

"No I will not stop talking. Your head wouldn't even be hurting if you listened to me in the first place. And second of all..."

"I'm gonna go home if all you're going to do is bitch at me." Now I'm extremely furious.

"You want to talk about bitchin'? Ok lets talk about how big of one you were last night. You were a complete jerk to me and Shane. Then you go and punch him in the face."

"Don't even get started on that. He deserved it. He's such a loser and its obvious that he likes you."

"I don't care how you feel about him. He's just a friend. You have to trust me."

"I do. It's him I don't trust. I think it would be best if you just stopped talking to him."

"I don't think it's up to you to choose my friends."

"Why not? You seem to think that..."

"I don't have full control over everything you do because we're not married yet?" I quote her exact words from last night.

"Shit. I said that didn't I?"

"That and how you were going to drink more and dance with some sexy girls."

"Look, I didn't mean any of that. I was buzzed and I was really mad because of what Shane said, plus you took his side when he called me a bitch."

"I didn't mean to sound like I was taking his side because I wasn't. Like I said last night he shouldn't of called you a bitch, but you didn't have to be so rude to him or hit him."

"You're right. I should've controlled my anger. I'll apologize to Shane."

"Thanks. That means alot to me."

"No problem and again, I'm sorry for being such a douche. I swear that I'll never drink again."

"Good because I don't think I can ever put up with you again when you're drunk. No offense, but you're so annoying."

"I know. Thats why I don't drink anymore."

"Then why did you drink last night?"

"Stevie kept offering me a beer and at first I said no, but eventually I let her talk me into drinking. I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah you are, but I still love you." she smiles before leaning over to kiss me. Before she does I say, "But I'm still mad at you."

"I understand, you have every right to be mad at me."

"Well, your lucky it's hard to stay mad at you, but as for my mom, thats a completely different story."

"Shit I forgot about her. She knows I got wasted last night, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she picked us up. You were passed out."

"Great. Is she going to kill me?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. She's waiting for you to wake up so she can talk to both of us."

"Well, this is going to be fun. Not only is your mom going to kill me, but I have a terrible hang over."

"I'll just give you an Ibuprofen and you can rest here until you feel better." I say before taking the pill out of the bottle and handing her it with a cup of water. She swallows the pill and lays back down.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll be downstairs. Feel better, ok?"

"Alright." I give her a peck on the lips before turning the lights off and I close the door behind me.

Alex woke up about an hour and a half later then it was time to have the dreadful talk with my mom. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. My mom didn't chew Alex out as bad as I thought she would. She basically told Alex that she is too young to be drinking and that it was irresponsible of her to drink and leave me all alone in a house full of drunken teenagers who may of harmed me. Alex was very apologetic and fully agreed with my mom. She even told my mom that she didn't have to tell her parents because as soon as she gets home she's going to tell them. My mom was impressed that Alex could be so mature and take full responsibility for her actions. Well, at least she's back on my mom's good side. The bad news is that she'll get grounded for a long time.

* * *

Its been one month and five days since Alex told her parents that she got drunk at a party. It's also been one month and five days since they grounded her for two months. But the worst part is that its been one month and five days since I've seen Alex. And I don't mean actually 'see' her because I see her everyday. You know, because we live right next to each other and we have some classes together, but I want to spend time alone with her. I miss hanging out with her. Wow, I never realized how boring my life is with out Alex in it.

Anyways, enough about my lame life, today is Friday and I'm currently walking down the hall, on my way to class. Just as I'm about to turn the corner, I'm suddenly pulled from behind and dragged into the janitors closet. I don't even have to time to react before I feel a soft pair of lips press against mine. I quickly recognize that its Alex that I'm kissing, so I start kissing her back. Her hands find my hips and she pulls my body against hers. I respond to this by threading my fingers through her hair. The kiss becomes quicker and filled with hunger. I let a moan escape from my throat when I feel her hands squeeze my ass.

I don't think making out with Alex in the closet is a good idea, especially when the janitor could walk in any second. But I don't want to stop kissing her. I've gone too long without kissing her and this might be my only chance to before she gets ungrounded. I start to gently suck on her bottom lip, earning a moan from Alex. My weakness might be sucking on my pulse point, but her's is when I suck on her bottom lip. I guess I just really turned her on because now I feel her hand sliding down my pants. Ok, now I have to stop this before we have sex in here.

"Uh, Alex. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to fuck me in the janitors closet."

"Ding ding ding! You would be correct." She mocks in a game show host voice.

"Alex, we're not having sex in the closet."

"Fine, but how about you ditch your next class so we can hang in here."

"I would love to, but I have to get to english."

"English is lame. Wouldn't you rather be in this closet with me?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Mitchie, this might be our only chance to hang out before I'm not grounded anymore."

"I know, but you only have like four weeks left anyways. I'm sure we can manage to wait that long. And besides, I'm sure you can think of some way to sneak out and see me."

"I would do that, but I don't want to get busted. If I do I'll get grounded even longer. So can you please just ditch class, just this one time?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know that I love english. Besides, we're learning about Romeo and Juliet and you know that I love that story. Plus we're doing scenes from Romeo and Juliet and me and Shane..."

"Let me guess. He's Romeo and your Juliet?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We don't have to kiss."

"Good cause I would hate to kill him."

"Alex I have to go. I don't want to be any later than I am right now."

"Fine if you'd rather do your stupid little scene with that asshole than spend a couple of seconds with me, go ahead."

"Your being ridiculous."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so ridiculous if you stopped hanging out with Shane."

"No, maybe you should stop being so jealous."

"You know what? Fine, I don't have a reason to be jealous anymore. You know why?" She says with a grin.

"Why?" I don't even know what she's talking about right now.

"Because this is over."

It's funny how things turn out in life. One minute your making out with your incredible fiancée in a janitors closet and the next, you're balling your eyes out because, said incredible fiancée, dumps you. There's no explanation what so ever, just 'this is over.' I guess Alex got what she wanted after all. I ended up ditching english, but not the way she originally planned. Instead of spending some alone time with me she did the one thing she swore she'd never do, and that is break my heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer. **

**Alex's POV**

What did I just do? That was my exact thought as I walked out of the school after I broke up with Mitchie. Actually that's pretty much what I've been asking myself for the past five months. Yes, its been five months since I've talked to Mitchie. It's kind of hard to avoid her because we live next to each other, but I'm doing a great job at it. I know she's avoiding me too. There are moments when I see her on the street or something, but I avoid eye contact at all costs Not to sound dramatic, but it's been the worst five months of my life. As lame as it sounds, I feel empty without her. I wish I realized sooner that it'd hurt this much without her because if I could, I'd go back to that day and stop myself from telling her it's over. The truth is that I don't even know why I said it. I know I was jealous, but that shouldn't be the reason I broke her heart.

'I broke her heart' Just saying those words bring tears to my eyes. I promised her, no I swore, I'd never break her heart. But I go and rip it out of her chest. I told her I wanted to be with her forever, but now she probably thinks that was a lie too. All I want is to tell her that I'm sorry, that she should take me back, and give me another chance. But I don't deserve another chance. Like I've said from day one, I don't deserve her. She's too perfect for a fuck up like me. All I do is ruin everything. I had it all. An amazing relationship with the girl of my dreams, but I let all of that go because I thought I would lose her to Shane. God, how stupid could I be? I knew that she meant it when she told me that she only saw him as a friend and that she was in love with me. But, like the idiot I am, I actually thought she'd leave me for him. I guess I was so afraid that she'd break my heart, that I decided I'd save her the trouble by breaking hers. Turns out, I broke her heart and my own.

So what have I been doing for the past five months, you ask. The answer? Well, it's mostly consisted of moping around, crying, laying in my bed all day, crying, some more moping, and crying while laying in my bed. But overall, I just feel seriously depressed. I miss Mitchie so much. I miss holding her hand. I miss kissing her. I miss holding her in my arms. I miss her laugh. I miss her voice. I miss her smile. I miss her cute little chin. I miss her...wow...how lame do I sound right now? I don't even care anymore. I want her back, no, I have to get her back. I've already missed out on spending the whole summer break with her. Which sucks because we had the summer all planned out. We were going to do so much fun stuff and hang out everyday. That didn't happen and now schools back in. It's great because it's my last year of high school, but I wanted to spend it with Mitchie. Like everything else, I fucked that up too.

Anyways, back on topic. It's Sunday. I'm working Justin's shift because he's sick. It's been pretty dead all night. There's about ten minutes until closing and I'm cleaning the last of the tables. I'm to caught up in my own thoughts to realize that someone has walked in.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." I say as I turn my attention to who ever just entered the door. I'm pretty sure my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open because standing in front of me is the girl I'm in love with. The girl I proposed to. The same girl who's heart I broke after promising to spend the rest of my life with her, only to dump her in the janitor's closet.

"Uh, the sign says you're still open." I can tell she's uncomfortable. Plus she probably didn't expect me to be working because it's Sunday.

"Alright, I guess I can get you something really quick. What do you want?" After taking her order I go to the kitchen to make the sandwiches. To bad I can't even focus on making the sandwiches. My mind is clouded with so many thoughts. Should I talk to her? Should I apologize? Should I tell her how miserable I am without her? Should I beg her for another chance? I've never been this nervous to talk to a girl in my life. I guess I'll just play it cool and rely on my charm. I hurry to finish the sandwiches and make my way back out front.

"Here you go." I say handing her the bag.

"Thanks. How much?" She says before reaching into her purse.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Alex you don't have to do that. You know your dad will be mad if you give away free food. Seriously, how much?" I can't help but smile. She still cares about me!

"It's cool. Don't even worry about it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So how'v you been?" I ask smoothly before she leaves.

"Do you really have the nerve to ask me that?" Oh shit. I knew I shouldn't of said that. She looks like she's going to kill me.

"Um...Sorry."

"It's been five months since you've talked to me. What'd you expect? For me to just pretend like you never abandoned me?"

"I didn't abandon you. I just...I...I don't know what to say. I fucked up, but I still love you."

"You broke my heart Alex." I felt my chest tighten hearing those words come out of her mouth. "If you really loved me you wouldn't have thrown away everything we had together because you couldn't control your jealousy."

"I know that. I'm so sorry."

"Just saying sorry isn't enough this time." She said so quietly that I could barely hear her. "Oh and here. Take this. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore." She adds while sliding something off her finger. I reach out my hand slowly as she drops the item in the palm of my hand. Then she turns and walks out the door.

I thought my heart couldn't break anymore than it already has. But it completely shatters to pieces when I look down to see what she placed in my hand. It's not just the engagement ring I gave her, but it's also a symbol of my love, devotion, and commitment to her. But Mitchie believes that it's worthless. That I don't love her. That I gave up too easy on us. That I don't want to be with her forever. When she gave me back that ring and said it doesn't mean anything, it confirmed what I feared the most. It's really over. I lost the love of my life and it's all my fault.

**Other than the fact that it's super depressing, what'd you think? Please review and let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have really great news. I finally got my laptop back! And it's summer vacation. Which means, I'll have alot of free time and I'll be able to update much sooner!**

**Mitchie's POV**

_"Just saying sorry isn't enough this time." I said just above a whisper. "Oh and here. Take this. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore." I add while taking the engagement ring off my finger. Then I drop it into Alex's hand. I don't have anything else to say to her. I just need to get out of here as fast as I can. So thats exactly what I do._

"You don't think I was too harsh, do you?" I ask Shane after telling him what happened last night when I ran into Alex.

"Not at all. She doesn't deserve any pity from you. She walked out on you with no explanation at all and ignored you for five months. Remember?" Shane's such a great friend. I feel like I can tell him anything. He also gives me great advice.

"Yeah. I know. I should hate her for all the pain she's put me through, but I just can't find it in myself to hate her. Does that sound weird?"

"No. She was your first love. It makes sense that you still care about her, but you should move on. Find someone who will treat you right."

"She does, I mean she did treat me right. As hard as it is to believe, Alex is an amazing girlfriend."

"Obviously not." He mutters to himself, but I catch it.

"What are you saying?"

"Mitchie, face it. She's just a player. You don't think she actually loves you, do you?"

"Yeah I do. And I'm getting sick of you and everyone else telling me that all she's interesting in is sex. Maybe if you stopped judging her on her past and actually got to know her, you'd realize that she's a really good person."

"I'd rather not. If you ask me she's just a bitch who will tell a girl anything she wants to hear just to get in her pants. And you were stupid enough to fall for her act. "

"And like Alex always told me, you're an asshole."

"Really? I'm the asshole? Alex must of brainwashed you because last time I checked she's the one who left you. I've been on your side the whole time trying to make you feel better, but you still want to be with her? Fine, take her back. She'll only end up hurting you again."

"First of all, I never said I was taking her back. And second, fuck you. You're a jerk. Oh and let me guess, you thought that I'd want to be with you now since me and Alex broke up?"

"No...I...I...I just thought that...you know, you'd give me a chance." I can't believe this. Alex was right all along.

"News flash Shane. I'm gay. You know, as in I like girls."

"No. You like Alex. You've never even dated any other girls. So how do you know you're gay for sure."

"Trust me. I'm definitely gay." I smile as I think of all the times me and Alex made love.

"I don't think you are. Just give me a chance. One date. I swear if..." Boys are so stupid sometimes. They think they can turn a lesbian straight.

"Save it. I don't want to date any boys and I sure as hell never want to go out with a jerk like you."

"Whatever. I'm done wasting my time on you. I hope you're happy with Alex. But when she gets bored with you and dumps you again, don't come crying to me."

"I don't even know if I'll get back together with Alex. But I do know that I will never be your friend again." I don't even know how I put up with him for this long. How did I never notice what a prick he is?

"Who cares. All I wanted was to fuck you anyways." I felt heated when a huge grin appeared on his face.

"And you say Alex's only interested in sex. You're the fucking pig." I hissed. "Oh and by the way, I'd never, in a million years, have sex with you."

"You don't know what you're missing." He says with a stupid smirk on his face. It's official, I really hate him now.

"Yeah I do. A small dick." Ha! That wiped the stupid smirk off his face.

"No, more like huge." Wow what a great comeback, not. He sounds like a little boy.

"That's great for you. Now you and your 'huge' penis can go have fun by yourself because I never want to see your goofy looking face again." I storm to the door, but before leaving I add, "And FYI Alex got to do something you will never be able to do. You know what that is? Make love to me. You know, both of us naked. Her hands all over my body..."

"You can leave now." He looks really pissed and uncomfortable. Good. Time to piss him off even more.

"And one more thing. She's amazing in bed. Unlike you. You know why? Because you're a virgin." Then with a satisfied smirk, I left Shane's house.

* * *

"Mom, I'm bored." I complained for about the millionth time. It's Saturday, but what am I doing? Sitting home alone like a loser. I've been watching reality shows all day. How cool am I?

"Why don't you hang out with Shane." She suggested. Just hearing his name pisses me off.

"We're not friends anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Would it be inappropriate to say 'he's a fucking self centered ass hole who was only friends with me because he wanted to turn me straight by fucking me' to your mother? Yeah, I think you're right.

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say he's a jerk." I say trying to sum it up as nicely as I can.

"I was wondering why I haven't seen him around this week. How about you see what Harper is up to." I do miss hanging out with Harper, but she does live with Alex, so that is totally out of the question.

"I would, but then I might run into Alex again and I don't think I can handle that."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Is this coming from the same women who once told Alex that if she broke my heart, she'd kill her? Why does it sound like she's on Alex's side now? She should hate her, not want me to forgive her.

"Why would I want to talk to her. She hasn't made any effort to talk to me in the past five months." I say bitterly.

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of seeing you mope around all the time. And Theresa tells me Alex is the same way."

"Wait, she is?"

"Yes. She said that Alex barely leaves her room. Most of the time she lays in her bed and cries." Alex cries? Alex never cries. Maybe she does love me still.

"Really? I figured she'd already be dating."

"Nope, she's completely heartbroken."

"Why would she be heartbroken? She's the one who dumped me."

"Mitchie, everyone makes mistakes. It's obvious that she regrets what she did to you. I'm not saying that what she did is easily forgivable, but that girl is crazy about you and you're happiest when you're with her. Just go talk to her and hear her out."

"Fine I'll go, but just know that I hate you for making me do this."

"You'll get over it when you two are back together and sucking each others faces off again."

"Really mom? Sucking each others faces off? How mature. Aren't you supposed to be the one who hates her because she broke your little girl's heart?"

"Oh trust me. I'm going to have a little talk with her about that. But for now, go get her back."

"I'm just going to talk to her, that's it. If she doesn't give me a good enough explanation for dumping me than I'm leaving and never talking to her again."

"Alright. But I'm hoping things work out because honestly, I'm sick of seeing you all depressed."

"Ha ha very funny. I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm leaving." I say sarcastically while heading up the stairs.

* * *

After I took a shower and got dressed. I headed over to Alex's house. As I stood there waiting for someone to open the door a realization popped in my head. Why am I even here? I don't want to talk to Alex. After all, she's the one who left me. I should just leave before someone opens the...nope too late. Standing in front of me is no other than Alex.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" I can tell that she was not expecting to see me.

"I think we need to talk." I might of said a little too awkwardly.

"Why? You made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me anymore. But I don't blame you. I'm a piece of shit. "

"You're being too hard on yourself. And that's I'm here."

"To tell me I'm a piece of shit?" She's so cute when she's completely clueless. Shit, Mitchie you can't think like that anymore.

"No. I'm here to hear you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, I wasn't expecting you to be there. And when I saw you, all the emotions I've been feeling for the past five months all hit me at once. I just blew up at you and I'm sorry. So here I am. I want to know why you left me. I want you to explain everything to me."

"Um, ok. Come it." She led me into the living room and we both took a seat on the couch. I'm guessing she's home alone because I don't see anyone else. It's pretty quiet before Alex finally speaks.

"That day I wasn't thinking clearly. Yeah I was jealous, but thats not the whole reason I broke up with you."

"Then why?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what? That I was going to leave you for Shane? Because trust me that would never happen. I was so in love with you."

"Was? You don't love me anymore?"

"How am I supposed to love you when you gave up on us just because you got jealous."

"I didn't give up on us. Yeah I was a little jealous, but that's not why I broke up with you."

"You have a better excuse for breaking my heart and ignoring me for five months. Yay, I can't wait to hear it." Shit there I go being harsh again.

"It's not an excuse. It's not that I was afraid I would lose you to Shane. I started to think that I wasn't good enough for you. I figured that you could find someone who wasn't such a fuck up. I realized that I hurt you too many times. I get jealous too easily then I say stupid things purposely just to hurt you. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" There was no response. She kept her head lowered and she nodded her head.

"Alex look at me." I ordered. She lifted her head and our eyes met.

"You are not a fuck up and you're definitely not a horrible girlfriend. I mean sure you fucked up, but trust me when I tell you that I could never find someone who I love as much as you. Yeah you have a past thats not so good, but I know that you regret it. So believe me when I tell you that you are a good person and you may not be perfect, but that's ok. I love you anyways."

She was quiet and avoided my eyes again by putting her head down. So I continued speaking. "And as for the whole horrible girlfriend thing, that's complete bull. Would a horrible girlfriend take me on an incredible first date? Would a horrible girlfriend do what ever it takes to make sure I'm 100 percent ready to have sex? Would a horrible girlfriend treat me like a princess and make me feel special everyday? Would a horrible girlfriend say the sweetest and most romantic things to me? And most importantly, would a horrible girlfriend make me feel as happy as you do? I don't think so. If you ask me, you are the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ever have." The silence was broken by the sound of sniffling. As Alex looks back into my eyes, I see the falling tears.

"Mitchie I can never apologize enough for breaking your heart. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I hate myself for what I said that day. Like I told you last night, I still love you. I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging you. Please can you give me another chance?"

"Alex it's not that simple. We were engaged to get married. And you do realize that marriage is one of the hugest commitments you can make. So if you broke up with me just because of your insecurities, how do I know that when we're actually married you won't leave me again just because you get jealous or feel like you don't deserve me?"

"Because I know now that I need you in my life. All I did these past five months is think about you. I wanted to talk to you, but I was too afraid to face you. I couldn't handle seeing how bad I hurt you. It killed me to even think that I broke your heart. But I swear that this time it will be different. I won't take you for granted anymore. And as much as I hate it, I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that you and Shane are friends."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Turns out you were right about him. He does like me and he tried to convince me into going out with him."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him that I'm gay and in love with someone already."

"And who would that be?"

"You might know her. She's your height, same hair, same eyes. She might try a little too hard to act bad ass and comes off as a douche at times, but she's really sweet underneath it all. And even though she completely screwed up, I'm willing to give her another chance because I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Really?" A huge smile appeared on her face and her eyes lite up. She must be really shocked that I'm giving her another chance. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. We held each other tightly and she rested her head on my shoulder. After her sniffles subsided we broke apart. I used my thumbs to wipe away the rest of her tears. She smiles and I find myself smiling back while gazing into her eyes. I snap out of it when I realize that she's leaning in.

"Alex I don't think kissing me is such and good idea. I'm not ready to jump back into a relationship right away. After all you really hurt me. I need to know that things will be different this time."

"I understand. So what you're saying is we have to start over?"

"Yeah, sort of. Lets just take things slow and see what happens from there."

"So basically you're saying I have to win you over again."

"I guess you could say that. But remember, as of right now we're just friends."

"Ugh, I hate that phrase." She whines with a sigh.

"Well, if you work hard enough to win me back over then I will consider making you my girlfriend again." I teased.

"So...What are you doing tonight?" She asks with a flirtatious tone.

"I think it's a little too soon to begin the flirting."

"You're right. Lets just hang out, as friends." She adds very hesitantly.

"That sounds great." Call me crazy for forgiving her so soon, but it's not like she cheated on me or anything. Sure she made the wrong decision by walking away just because she felt insecure, but not having her in my life was miserable. I just hope she means it when she says she'll change because it just hit me that I need her in my life.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I struggled to make this chapter perfect and after a ton of revisions I think I finally got it right. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Happy Father's Day!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I've been so busy lately that I haven't really had a chance to write the next chapter and I've had a bad case of writers block. But to make it up to you I made this chapter pretty long and I can promise that this chapter is really good (or that could just be me!) I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Alex's POV**

My life couldn't be any better right now. Ok, I'm lying. It would be so much better if I wasn't in the friend zone with Mitchie. But I guess it's alright for now. I'm just happy she forgave me. Not only is she giving me another chance, but she told me she still loves me. I was sure that she hated me and never wanted to see me again, but now that she's giving me a second chance I'm not going to mess it up.

I'm just not sure how this whole 'friends' thing is going to go. I seriously doubt that it's going to last more than a week. I mean let's be honest, we're both super horny and can't keep our hands off of each other. It's only a matter of time before we end up in bed together. Oh shit, that reminds me. I have to win her back. Hmm...How am I going to do that? I'm going to have to do something really romantic. Something that will blow her mind and make her see that I can change. But what? I'll think about that later. Right now I'm meeting up with Mitchie and then we're going to hang out.

You know what really sucks? When I say 'hang out' that's exactly what I mean. We'll probably go to the mall or something. God, that sounds so boring. It was way better when we were together. Hanging out usually involved us making out, fooling around, or having sex. And when we weren't doing all of those fun things, we would cuddle and talk for hours. I don't even know how I'm supposed to act around her now. I don't even think it's possible for me to be just friends with her. I guess we'll just see how it goes because I'm standing in front of her house now.

Soon Connie answers the door and I suddenly feel really nervous. I haven't talked to her since me and Mitchie broke up. I'm assuming she hates me for hurting Mitchie. But maybe I'm wrong because she greets me with a huge smile.

"Well look who it is."

"Uh hey Connie. Is Mitchie ready?"

"Almost. You can come on in and wait."

"Ok, thanks." She leads me inside and we sit on the couch.

"So...what are you two planning on doing today?"

"We're just going to hang out at the mall then maybe catch a movie."

"That sounds fun." I nod before the room becomes quiet.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, you don't hate me for hurting Mitchie?" I say breaking the silence.

"No, I don't hate you."

"But I broke her heart. You told me never to break her heart."

"I know I did and at first I was angry at you. I hated seeing her so heartbroken. She wouldn't talk about it and I just assumed you cheated on her."

"No I..."

"You don't have to explain. She told me why you left her and I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Sometimes we think we're doing the right thing, but we only end up hurting the one's we love."

"Yeah...well I really messed up."

"But at least you can admit it and try to make it right."

"Thanks Connie. You know, I really missed talking to you."

"Me too, but I'm really happy you two have worked things out. Mitchie's happier with you in her life."

"And I'm happier with her in my life."

"Just promise to never hurt her again or I swear I really will kill you."

"You have my word." I promised before we sat in a peaceful silence while waiting for Mitchie. I was happy to see her when she finally made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Alex. You ready?" She asks grabbing her purse.

"Yep lets go."

"You two have fun."

"We will. See you later mom."

"Bye sweetie. Bye Alex."

"Bye Connie." I said before we left to head to the mall.

* * *

"Mitchie, my feet hurt." I complained after walking around the mall for almost two hours. I'll admit that I was a little nervous about hanging out with Mitchie today. I did smash her heart and ignore her for five months, but surprisingly, it felt like none of that ever happened. It was easy to talk to her and joke around, just like we always have.

"You are so lazy." She teased.

"No I'm not. It's just alot of walking. Can we please take a break and get something to eat?" I begged using my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Come on you big baby." I happily followed her to the food court where we enjoyed each others company while we ate.

"So...Halloween's coming up in two weeks. Got any plans?"

"I don't think so. Why what are you doing?"

"My parents are forcing me to help out with the annual haunted house the Sub Station throws every Halloween."

"I thought you'd be going to Brooke's huge Halloween party."

"Nah. I'm done with partying. Besides, I promised you I wouldn't drink anymore."

"Yeah, but we're not together anymore so if you want to go and drink it's ok with me."

"Actually I'd much rather spend time with you." I flirted causing her to blush.

"Why do you have to be such a flirt?"

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" I bantered right back.

"Seriously, enough with the flirting. Do I need to remind you that we're just friends?"

"No. I'm sorry I'll stop."

"Good. So what were you saying before about the haunted house?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help out. You know like set up and stuff."

"Sure that sounds fun."

"Cool."

After eating we shopped for another before heading to the movies. After debating on which movie we should see we finally settled on seeing some scary movie. Mitchie didn't really want to see it because she hates scary movies, but I promised her it wouldn't be that bad. I secretly prayed she would get scared just so I could hold her.

"Now remember, if you get too scared I'm right here to protect you." I warned with a hint of flirtation in my voice right before the movie started.

"I'm not going to get scared. It's just a stupid movie."

"What ever you say." I smile to myself, knowing that she will definitely freak out.

Soon the movie starts and we watch in silence. It doesn't take long for the scenes to get scarier and bloodier. It doesn't bother me one bit, but as I glance over at Mitchie I can see the fear in her eyes. Great. Now I'm more focused on watching her than on watching the movie. It's not my fault. She's just too cute when she's covering her eyes while peeking through her fingers. Not to mention how she almost jumps out of her seat when it gets loud.

"This movie is so scary." She whispers in my ear as a girl is getting her head cut off.

"I told you that you'd be scared. Do you want to leave?"

"No it's almost over. And I want to finish it even though I will have nightmares forever." She said before focusing her attention back to the screen. Soon the movie is over and we're on the way home. I'm very disappointed she didn't even let me hold her hand

"I guess I'll see you around." I say awkwardly as we stand in front of her door. This is the part where we're supposed to kiss, but that can't happen now.

"Yep. I'll text you to let you know when we can hang again."

"That sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." For a second we just stand there starring at each other. I guess she's uncomfortable in this situation too. I'm even a little shocked when she steps closer towards me, only to engulf me in a hug.

"Alex it's ok to hug me. Friends do hug." I guess she can feel how stiff I am. Which I am, but it's only because feeling her body so close to mine is making my heart race. I quickly hug back and we stay like this maybe a little too long.

"See you." I say after finally pulling away from her.

"Definitely." She smiles before walking into her house leaving me there with a huge smile on my face too.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, me and Mitchie became super close again. And I mean close as in 'best friends' close. It's been a major challenge for me to resist the urge to flirt with her. It's even harder not to kiss her or touch her. Being friends with a girl you're completely in love with is the toughest thing in the world to do. I know I should talk to her about turning our friendship into a relationship, but I'm trying to take it slow like she wanted. Plus, I have to think of some amazing way to win her back.

Today is finally Halloween and Mitchie is helping out with setting up this stupid haunted house at the Sub Station. I don't even know why my family throws this stupid thing. Only a couple of people show up and they eventually come to conclude that its lame. At least I get to spend most of the night with Mitchie. Unlike last year, I didn't dress up. Well, if you count wearing a shirt that says 'costume' dressing up. There's no way I'm dressing up in some stupid costume. Mitchie asked me if she should wear a costume, but I told her not to because we're only setting up. Mmm...can you imagine her in some kind of sexy costume? Like a cop...with handcuffs? That would be so... I have to stop thinking of her like that.

Anyways, the haunted house went ok, I guess. Like I said before, its lame. Me and Mitchie's job was to hang out front and hand out candy to trick or treaters and kids who came into the sub station. Not that many people showed up so most of the night I spent my time talking to Mitchie.

Thankfully the haunted house didn't stay open that long. But we did have to clean up. It only took two hours to finish. When we were just about done a girl I recognized from our school walked through the door.

"Hey Alex. Is the haunted house over?"

"Yeah sorry. But don't worry, you didn't miss much."

"True, but I only came here to see you anyways." Well isn't this nice. A random girl hitting on me in front of the one girl i'm truly in love with.

"Well, here I am. So whats up?" I say casually, trying to sound oblivious to the fact that she's all over me.

"You want to hit up Brooke's party with me?"

"Nah. I'm not really in a party mood these days."

"You sure? We can have some fun." She says with a wink while rubbing my arm.

"No thanks. I'm good with staying here and hanging out with Mitchie." I pointed over to where Mitchie was sitting, all eyes on us.

"Whatever it's your loss." She says bitterly before storming out the door.

"That was weird." I stated after I went over to join Mitchie.

"What? Girls throwing themselves at you? Doesn't that happen all the time?"

"She wasn't throwing herself at me. She wanted me to go to the party with her."

"She was totally flirting with you." Do I hint...jealousy? I think I do!

"Really? I didn't notice." I say as nonchalantly as I can just to see how much it really bothers her.

"Do you think she's hot?" She asked out of the blue.

"She's alright I guess, but I'm not interested. Besides, she's so not my type."

"Oh really? Then what is your type?"

"I don't think you want to hear it."

"Why not?"

"Because it will go against our 'we're only friends' rule." I honestly tell her.

"I'll let it slide just this once. Tell me." She pleaded while taking my hand in hers. I gulped before speaking.

"You're my type. I don't even look at other girls because you are everything I could ever ask for. I know I hurt you and it will take some time before we can go back to how it used to be, but it's all most impossible to just be your friend. I'm so in love with you, Mitch."

"Why do have to say things like that? It makes it that much harder to...to..." The anger in her voice softened before she stopped speaking all together.

"To what?" I asked, giving her hand a squeeze to encourage her to continue.

"To stay mad at you. To not cave and give into you so easily. You say these incredibly sweet and romantic things that make it impossible to not want to kiss you."

"I'm sorry." I replied. Wow, I just realized how close we are right now. Her face is literally inches away from mine.

"Don't be. Maybe I want to kiss you." She said before leaning closer. Just as she's about to close the gap between our lips the moment is killed.

"You guys done...um sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Great. Why do parents have such bad timing?

"No. We were just talking."

"It looked like you were about to kiss. Yay! Does that mean you two are back together?" My mom said excitedly while clapping her hands together.

"No mom. We're just friends." I'm really starting to hate those three words.

"Last time I checked friends don't kiss." Why is she so embarrassing?

"It's getting late. I have to go. I'll see you later Alex. Bye Mrs. Russo." Great she scared Mitchie away because she's practically running out the door.

"Bye Mitchie." We said at the same time before Mitchie exited the Sub Station.

"Thanks alot mom." I groaned.

"What'd I do?"

"You ruined the moment. She was about to kiss me."

"Sorry how was I supposed to know. You're not even together."

"But we could be if you didn't barge in."

"Mija, it's not going to be that simple. You can't just kiss her and expect her to fall in love with you again. You have to let her know she can trust you again."

"I know mom." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Things will work out. Trust me." She said with a knowing smile. Hmm, maybe she's right.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get to bed." She places a kiss on my forehead before I head up to my room and doze off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mitchie texted me saying that we needed to talk. So I quickly got dressed and headed over to her house. I'm not really worried that she's mad at me because she is the one who was about to kiss me. I guess she just wants to clear things up.

After she greets me and lets me in we head up to her room. As soon as we take a seat on the bed she begins to talk.

"About last night..." She started before I quickly cut her off.

"Mitch I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah I do. Not only did I completely break the rules by flirting with you, but I almost kissed you. Thank god my mom walked in, right?"

"Actually...I kinda wish she didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I really wanted to kiss you." There goes the butterflies rumbling in my stomach.

"The offers still available. But I don't think we should. You said I have to win you back and I plan to. So us kissing right now would be a horrible..."

Before I even finished my sentence Mitchie's lips were on mine. God, this feels amazing. It's been a little over five months since we've kissed and I forgot how great of a kisser she is. Our lips move perfectly together and before I know it she's pushing us down on the bed.

From there, things heat up as Mitchie straddles me. Usually when we make out I'm the dominant one, but Mitchie's in total control. And I'll admit, its such a turn on.

"Whoa... what are you doing?" I gasp when I feel her hand slid under the waist band of my sweat pants.

"Alex relax. I'm just trying to make you feel good." It's working because I can't even process words to say. I know that we shouldn't be doing this. I should remind her that we're just friends and friends don't fuck each other. But lets face it, I'm too sexually frustrated to make her stop. I haven't had sex in five months and if she's offering it, who am I to say no? I kiss her harder as I feel her hand move lower until it slides underneath my underwear.

"You're so wet." I don't know if its the seductive way she purred it into my ear or the fact that she never talks dirty, but I've never been so turned on in my entire life. Did I mention that she's sucking on my bottom lip? That's turning me on even more.

"I...I ne...need you." I say with a shaky voice. This teasing is killing me and I can't take it anymore. The anticipation is killing me. I'm throbbing and her fingers gently brushing my center isn't enough. I need to feel her inside me.

Just as it seems my prayers are going to be answered and the ache between my legs will soon stop, the worst thing imaginable happens.

**Cliffhanger! What could have happened?**

**Again, I'm sorry about the hiatus. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Woo hoo! Here's the next chapter and it didn't even take me that long to update. Enjoy and please review.**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Surprise...Whoa!" Normally I would be over excited to see Dallas burst through the door because I barely see her any more, but when she walks in on me with my hand down Alex's pants while we're making out, well that's a completely different story.

"It's not what it looks like." I say as we scramble apart as quickly as we can while Dallas stands there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah sure it wasn't. You guys definitely weren't banging fully clothed."

"We weren't banging. Just making out."

"Whatever you say. I'm just happy you guys have clothes on. I might of thrown up if I walked in while you were having sex."

"This is why you should knock." I warned while straightening out my clothes and fixing my hair. Alex was doing the same.

"Sorry. I didn't expect to walk in on you and Alex fuc..."

"For the last time, we weren't having sex. Maybe we were about to, but you walked in and now it's over. So can we just never speak of it again, ok?"

"Fine, but like I was saying before Surprise! Happy to see me? Of course you are." Wow, only Dallas can go from being completely grossed out from walking in on her little sister and her ex-girlfriend/friend about to have sex to her annoyingly conceded self.

"Duh. But why are you visiting so early? I thought you weren't coming until next month."

"I missed you guys alot. I took my exams early so I could spend the entire winter break here."

"Awesome." I said while giving Dallas a huge hug. Alex on the other hand, just sat on my bed awkwardly while watching us.

"Russo are you going to sit there or say hi? You know you missed me." Dallas teased Alex, who was still being really quiet.

"Sure I did." She said sarcastically before Dallas gave her a death glare. "I mean, Oh my god Dallas! It's so great to see you." She corrected, a little too enthusiastically.

"That's more like it."

* * *

The rest of the night we all hung out, just talking and catching up. Alex wasn't really acting like her normal talkative self. I don't know if she's mad at me or if she feels embarrassed. I guess I need to sit down and talk to her about it, but I don't get the chance yet because she's telling me she has to leave.

"Mitch, I have to go."

"Um ok. Can you call me later?"

"I can't tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Ok bye."

"Bye. Bye Dallas it really is nice to see you again." She smiles to Dallas before leaving.

"Wow. That was awkward. Care to fill me in on what happened."

"We agreed to never speak of it again."

"We won't, after you explain to me what the hell I walked in on earlier. I thought you guys are just friends."

"We are."

"Mitch I hate to break it to you, but friends don't normally..."

"I know. I don't know what came over me. She was apologizing for almost kissing me the other night and I told her I wanted to kiss her then I just attacked her. Now she's probably really confused because I told her that we can only be friends until she can show me I can trust her again and I was all over her."

"I'm no shrink, but I think you should talk to her because she probably thinks you're just messing with her head."

"You're right. Wow I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh shut up. You know how wise I am."

"You can be, but very rarely." She playfully smacked me before there was a comfortable silence.

"Mitchie?"

"What?"

"Not that I don't like Alex, because I do, but I don't understand why you took her back so quickly."

"I didn't take her back." Yet.

"But you will."

"Maybe, but that's none of your business."

"It is if she hurts you again."

"I told you why she dumped me. She really regrets it and promised..."

"Yeah I know and I believe her but..."

"But what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should try dating other people."

"I don't want to date other people. I love Alex."

"I get that, but how do you know you won't be happier with someone else? I mean sure Alex is your first love, but what if she's not the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with?"

"She is."

"How do you know that if she's the only girl you've ever had a serious relationship with? There's so many girls out there. Maybe you'll find someone who's better for you than Alex."

"There isn't."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I just do. She knows me better than I know myself. She knows how insecure I can be, but she tells me that I'm beautiful and perfect. She tells me she loves me everyday and goes out of her way to make me feel special. So if you ask me, Alex is the only one for me. I love her so much and I know she loves me."

"I know, but you're my little sister. I love you. I know how bad she hurt you and I'm kind of scared that if she dumps you again, or even cheats on you, that it will break your heart beyond repair."

"You don't have to worry about that. I know Alex better than anyone and I know that she really regrets what she did. If she didn't she wouldn't try so hard to get me back. As for the whole cheating thing, I don't think you have to worry about that. She's never given me any reason to believe she'd cheat on me."

"Don't forget that you've gotten her completely whipped."

"I do don't I?"

"Yeah, but I think it's mostly that she's crazy about you."

"And I'm crazy about her." I sighed dreamily.

"Ok enough with the mushiness. Let's eat I'm starving."

"And there's the annoying Dallas I know."

"Whatever I'm going downstairs to eat. You coming?"

"Nah I'm going to call Alex."

"I hope everything works out and I'm sorry about what I said. I really do like Alex and you two are perfect together."

"Thanks Dallas. You know, you're not that bad of a sister."

"More like the best sister ever."

"And there goes your ego getting even bigger." I teased while throwing my pillow at her before she went to eat.

* * *

Just like I expected, Alex didn't call me. I also think she's avoiding me. It's been two days and I haven't even seen her. Maybe she is mad at me. I don't know why she'd be mad though. I mean it's technically her fault. If she didn't have to be so sweet and irresistible, I wouldn't have kissed her and things wouldn't be so awkward between us.

Today I decided to go to her house to talk to her because she's made it perfectly clear she's not going to come to me anytime soon. And Dallas is getting on my last nerves. I'm sick of hearing her tell me to man up and just go talk to her. She said and I quote "Stop being such a pussy and go talk to her. It's not like you killed her puppy or anything. If anything she's mad at me. I'm the one who barged in while you were about to get her off."

So to get her off my back, here I am following Alex as she leads me to her room so we can talk. As soon as we get in her room she takes a seat on the bed and motions for me to sit next to her. But I don't sit down, I immediately start pacing back and forth while I start my nervous rant.

"Alex I'm really sorry about the other night. I know I probably confused you. I mean, I tell you that we're only friends and I get mad when you flirt with me. And what do I do? I basically jump you. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Actually I'm not sure I was."

"Oh you were thinking. Just not with your head." She smirked, making me laugh and stop pacing frantically.

"I guess you're right. But seriously I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. It wasn't the worst thing you could have done to me. But you know, I won't complain if you want to repeat it. You never got the chance to actually make me feel good." She said seductively while placing her hand on my thigh.

"Alex that can't happen again because we're just ..."

"I get it. You don't have to say it."

"I'm sorry if you're mad."

"I'm not mad. I just hate hearing those words."

"Me too. But you know, we wouldn't have to refer to each other as friends if you'd hurry up and win me back."

"Trust me I plan on doing that...very soon."

"Can't wait."


End file.
